Teen Titans - The New Villains I
by MyBlueyAngel
Summary: There is a new unknown villain on the loose that is causing trouble for the titans and Jump City. That's not the only trouble around though, as there is growing tension between Robin and Starfire, and so is Beast Boys' affection for Raven. BBxRae, RobxStar
1. Good Morning Ruined

**Edit: **I am aware that some of the chapters, in particular this one, are short and not the best quality, however that was due to the fact that I did not write stories before. They get longer and better Chapter 9 onwards.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Giggles were the only thing that could be heard coming from the Common Room that bright, sunny morning. All of the Titans were awake and together, all apart from one shared a joyful mood, all apart from Raven, who remained emotionless through all of the laughter. In fact, she was probably getting more and more wound up by the whole thing, this morning Beast Boy was cooking their breakfast so it was strictly vegetarian and she did not fancy that one bit and decided to make her own food. Of course she could have kept her cool through all of the upbeat atmosphere if not for Beast Boy constantly annoying her in one way or another, he had just received a well deserved slap around the back of his head and calmed down for a couple of short minutes, getting the message and choosing to leave her out of his humour for a while. Though this did not last long, as he walked up behind her and put his head on her shoulder with a cheeky grin on his green face.

"Hey Rae, how's your breakfast going?" He almost sung, anticipating a very angry Raven to yell at him. To his (and the other titans who were observing them) surprise, she did not react much apart from doing a small side step so that his chin was no longer resting on her shoulder. Usually invading her personal space and calling her Rae was enough to drive her up the wall. After quickly thinking of another plan he side stepped with her so that his head was on her shoulder again. "I've made enough tofu quiche so you can have some as well, if you change your mind..." He closed one eye, expecting her to turn around and slap him again, however all he felt was her taking a deep breath then letting it out again. At least this gave him some sign he was getting close to annoying her. "I'm sure it would be a lot healthier, you never even tried it but you refuse to eat it, how can you know it is that bad if-"

Suddenly Raven violently veered around, knocking his head right off of her. Her eyes were full of fury. "Don't touch me, stop bothering me, I will not eat your meals just accept it!" She growled lividly, causing him to take a few steps back. She was about to turn back to her meal when she remembered, "oh, and for the millionth time, do not call me Rae!" With that, she picked up her plate and carried it over to the sofa, where she began to eat it. She did not understand how someone could enjoy irritating a person that much. When she turned her back, Beast Boy chuckled. He knew exactly what to do to get her in a rage. He did not have much time to enjoy his victory though, as their breakfast was finally prepared.

First he placed the tofu quiche on each of the plates, putting extra on Cyborg's and his own, before giving it to each titan.

"Thank you, friend," Starfire smiled.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Thanks, B," said Cyborg. Once he made sure everyone had theirs, he crashed himself down in the space next to Cyborg, and before he could start eating he shouted 'Race!' And the two begun moving their forks from their plate to their mouthes at incredible speeds, only glancing away to see how the other was doing. In the end, Cyborg finished first.

"Not fair!" Wailed Beast Boy.

"Yes it is!"

"Dude, how come you always finish before me?"

"Because I am better than you."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"Prove it."

"I just did, I finished before you." Their argument carried on like that for ages, neither willing to give up anytime soon. Sitting close by were Robin and Starfire, ignoring everything that was going on. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was holding her tightly, their plates balancing on their laps, Robin already done. She had a bit of her quiche on her fork, and was about to put it into his mouth. Robin was not a big fun of things like this, however he loved her and found her adorable, so he gave in and opened his mouth, making the alien girl giggle in delight.

Raven was now reading her book, attempting to block out the noise of the ongoing, pointless squabble and focus on the words. By now the boys decided to test who is better by playing a video game, and they had just started the round when the alarm sounded loudly. As the years went by there was less and less missions to go out to, mostly due to the cities' police forces improving and most of the worst villains already captured. Cyborg and Beast Boy were reluctant to quit, using the excuse of 'just this round', though the other titans knew what that meant; at least ten more rounds before they actually moved, so they just shut down their device and ignored their disappointed moans and complaints.

Soon all of the team were in the T-Car, Cyborg driving. "So what do we have to do exactly?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"It says there is a man that has tried to steal something from a shop, but was caught and went into a rage, attacking the shop owner and police and destroying the building and many surrounding it."

"Hopefully this will be a quick task, so we can finally sort out who is better," Cyborg said. BB opened his mouth to say he was definitely better without having to prove it, however he closed it again when he saw all the destruction made to the city as the T-Car slowed to a halt.


	2. Figure In The Smoke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Whoever - or whatever, they often found with the job - caused all of this mess was already gone, or hidden. There was a nasty fire the firefighting crew was already working on putting out, and there were interviewers everywhere, each trying to get a few words out of them, however they told them they were too occupied on solving the case to answer their questions. Robin left Beast Boy and Raven to try and find any clues, and to make sure no danger came their way. BB changed into a green bloodhound, and with his tail pointed up, nose to the ground and long, droopy ears alert, nothing was going to get past him. Raven was floating in the air, where she had a much better view of everything going on around them. For now, they did not notice anything out of the ordinary - apart from all the damage, of course.

The remaining three titans were busy talking to witnesses. Robin was trying to make the ambulances allow him to ask the seriously injured shop owner some questions, or at least see him, though they were very reluctant to let him do that.

Starfire was talking to a young couple who claimed they had been on the other side of the road, about to enter a jewellery store, when one of the shops exploded into flames and desperate screams were comjng frominside. Being the girl she is, she got distracted and asked unrelated questions, such as why they were going into the jewellery shop, and when they replied that they wanted to get an engagement ring she started congratulating them and going on about what a great couple they will make until Raven overheard her from above. "Starfire, focus on getting important information, not gossip," she scolded and the alien apologised and got on with the actual task.

Cyborg was speaking to a man who was inside the shop when it all happened, according to him a man came in wearing a dark blue uniform, and had peculiar light blue skin, but some dark glasses, or possibly a mask was covering his eyes. They were inside some sort of sports shop, and he wanted to buy a few random parts, though he did not get to see what they were; he thought he was a normal customer with an odd appearance and did not give him much thought. Once he found out the price, he pretended to put them back, but at the last second made a run for it, and the shop owner called the police. When they got there, they quickly caught the man, and he seemed to work well with them, placing the stolen items back and apologising sincerely. They thought the case was closed, when he lunged out at the owner, knocking him out with a single blow to the head and then fought off the police before setting the building alight, and as he walked out he did the same to a few others. He did not see where he went next.

Robin sighed as he walked to meet up with Cyborg and Starfire, who had just finished questioning the witnesses. "Did they let you talk to the owner of the shop?" Star asked, and he shook his head in response, looking down at the ground.

"Unfortunately not, I got to have a glimpse of him however not up close. He has some serious injuries and burns, and can not communicate anyway. They do not know if he will survive," he informed them, sighing again.

"That sucks, man, whoever done this must have some pretty strong muscles," Cyborg replied. Robin groaned, knowing he was right. Star saw that he was worried, and she flew over to his side and put her arm around him.

"It will be okay, Robin, we can do this," she tried to make him feel better. She loved him and she did not like to see him nervous or sad, and he knew that so he forced a smile at her.

"Thank you, Star," he replied, leaning in to kiss her gently on the forehead. At that moment Raven flew down, and the olive green bloodhound bounded over to them before transforming back into its human form. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really, Robin, it headed in this direction," BB motioned to the left with one arm, "but we could've guessed that since he destroyed other buildings that way. "

"Okay, Raven?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid nothing from me." Everything went silent for a few seconds, well as silent as it gets with firefighters, ambulances, police and interviewers surrounding them, as Robin thought of what to do.

"We'll have to do a search of the city, maybe they're still around," he finally decided, "or maybe there might be more signs. Let's split up." Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways, Raven and Starfire flying and Beast Boy in the form of a hawk, Robin and Cyborg walking. None of them found anything after two hours of looking through Jump City, and they all met up at the crime scene again.

"They seemed to have disappeared into the thin of air!" Starfire burst out. Robin was now pacing up and down, wondering what to do next. It had just gone midday and it would be unfair to just give up after all the damage that was caused. Suddenly Beast Boy perked up, and Raven followed, both looking up at the remains of a roof on one of the burnt down buildings. The other titans paused whatever they were doing and looked up as well, squinting to try and see through the smoke. Eventually they could make out a dark figure, taking its time to walk forward and make itself more visible. Once the smoke vanished around it, they could make the figure out; it was a man slightly shorter than Cyborg, with pale, light blue skin and a tight navy uniform, the sleeves elbow length. His body was very muscular and well built, his eyes were covered by some sort of black mask or maybe even glasses, none of them were too sure. He had a hood on his head that shaded his forehead and most of his face, much like Raven's one.

"Hello, you are the famous Titans I have heard about then?" He mocked, an evil type of smile forming on his face. "Sorry I took so long to show myself, I had to, ahem, get a few things before I could meet you, I mean you are heros after all. Have you been as excited to see me?" Then he let out a sort of half hearted laugh as the titans got into their fighting positions. "You want to fight already? But we just met and-" something seemed to have interrupted him, though none of them could work out what it was, and suddenly his teasing attitude changed. "Never mind, if you think you are so ready we might as well get this over and done with."

With that, he jumped right off of the roof, and at the last second he seemed to stop in the air, then gently place himself on the ground. "Please make the first move, I beg you, you are the stars after all." Starfire rose upwards then started launched luminous green bolts at the villain, who swiftly avoided them. "Is that all you can do?" He called, sniggering, but as he did so a large bull had charged right at him. At the last moment he jumped, grabbed the bull by the horns and used his strength to slow it down, but before it came to a stop he lifted it up, swung it around in a full circle once then hurled it at the titans, which all but Cyborg managed to get out of the way, and made him stumble backwards.

Gritting his teeth together, the half robot loaded up his cannon in his arm when the villain smiled, which he found worrying and he lowered it slightly. In his moment of hesitation he began to run towards Cyborg, putting one of his arms forward. Cyborg was about to shoot again when something else distracted him; his hand was made out of metal the same shade as his skin so it melted in, and it had a weird sort of glow coming out of it right now. He was about to get hit by whatever that was, when a dark power threw him to the side. He looked over at Raven and smiled and was about to thank her but she silenced him with a nod. They were in battle, he could thank her later.

Now it was Robin's turn, he was the closest to the villain who was currently on the ground, about to get up. He started sprinting to the now kneeling man, aiming to knock him back down. However, as he went to kick him, he caught his leg, and he got thrown far away.

"Robin!" Starfire cried urgently, but she saw that he was more or less alright, so she turned to the man who just got to his feet. "How dare you hurt friend Robin!" She began shooting her bolts at him again, but he shielded himself in a blue orb coming from his metal hand. When she finally stopped, he got this power and threw it at her, and she could not get out of the way in time and found herself on the floor, her arms scratched and cut on her forehead bleeding.

The man had decided it was time to make his own attacks on the titans, and showered them in glowing blue ice shards. They reflected right off of Cyborg, and Beast Boy who finally got to himself was sheltering behind him, and Raven put up a shield around herself, Starfire and Robin, who was also up again. Seeing they had good defence techniques of their own, he went down on one knee and closed his eyes, looking as if he was charging something up. Then, a massive blue wave crashed towards them, breaking through Raven's black shield and making Cyborg fall back onto Beast Boy, then shut down.

The villain smiled, getting back onto two feet. "Looks like you guys are not as strong as everyone credits you for, such a shame. Though, I have taken a liking to you, so I'll definitely see you around, promise. Remember me, my name is Arion," he said with a wink, then turned his back to them, and wrapped himself with a blue ball, and when that was gone, so was he.


	3. Intense Research

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Everyone in the T-Tower were feeling extremely low about loosing to the blue unknown villain. The morning's positivity had completely vanished. Raven was currently working on healing everyone, Starfire had fainted but was awake now, Robin was just bruised all over, Cyborg had managed to reboot himself, Beast Boy was also bruised with a bloody nose from where Cyborg toppled onto him. She herself has quite a few bruises and cuts that were mostly the doing of the wave that ripped her shield apart. That was the main thing that bothered her; what was that wave and now did it manage to get through her powers?

Once everyone was healed, she placed herself on the sofa, head in her hands. No matter how much she thought, she could not figure out what it was. She felt guilty that she could not protect her friends. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder, and when she glanced up she saw it was Robin, smiling lightly at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we will get him next time," he tried to assure her, and as she glanced around the room she realised she probably looked the most devasted out of all of them. BB, Star and Cyborg were sitting in a group, discussing what had just happened. She looked back up at their leader and nodded once.

"I'm sure we will, it is just his powers that I am worried about," she explained.

"It is not the first time we are against someone with powers, I'll try and get some more information about the guy and hopefully I can figure out what his powers are so we are ready for next time."

"Thank you, Robin," she replied as she stood up, and they gave each other a quick hug. The rest of the group looked up from their conversation, and smiled. They were glad at least Robin knew how to cheer Raven up, because not all of them always managed. Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly though, and he got up and walked over to his two friends.

"Yeah, he came to us when we didn't expect it, we will be prepared this time," he said, trying to sound as convincing as Robin. He must of failed miserably though, as Raven barely looked at him and turned around to exit the Common Room.

"I'm going to my room," she said before opening the doors and leaving.

"I'm gonna need to charge, see y'all tomorrow," Cyborg agreed and followed her out. Beast Boy watched them leave, he did not want to go yet though. With a sigh, he plopped himself back down on the couch, grabbing the remote and pressing a button that made the TV flicker to life, and then went through many channels until he finally found one of interest. He was not focusing on the movie anyway though, he was thinking of Raven. Why could he never make her smile? It seemed everyone had some sort of bond with her and could cheer her up somehow, but whenever he tried she would just get annoyed with him. They always seemed to argue, hardly ever get on and he had to apologise to her constantly for every little thing he did. He could live with that, if not for one fact - he had a crush on her. It was not one of them tiny, I-find-you-attractive crushes either, it was a proper crush, he loved almost everything about her, and found her attractive as well. He had this crush since they were teenagers, and now he was about to turn twenty in just over a month. Both of them grew and changed quite a lot, their jobs changed, their teammates changed, everything seemed to have changed in some way apart from his feelings for her. Including that they were one of his best kept secrets.

No one could find out about this, he knew them well enough to know how they would react. Cyborg would laugh at him every time they were near each other or even in the same room. Starfire would not be able to keep her mouth shut and probably tell everyone, including Raven. Robin might use it against him somehow, he just didn't feel comfortable confiding in him. Of course he would not tell Raven herself, he was convinced she hated him and would probably kill him. How he wished that she would like him back, however he was pretty sure she liked someone else. Possibly Robin since they seemed to understand each other very well, even though he was going out with Starfire. She could like anyone but him. Sighing, he tried to push all of those negative thoughts aside, it sure was not helping in anything right now.

Robin was at his new computer-like device he used for research, clicking and typing things non stop, determined to find any useful information that would help them with their mission. Cyborg had made this machine himself, and they all must admit he done a pretty good job with it, it helped them in many situations so far and they only had it a couple of months. Robin would spend long hours on it if something was up, but since they had it they never once lost, so God knows how long he'd be on it tonight. He always got very worked up if something did not go to plan, and all the titans hated it because he'd become antisocial, obsessive and rather grumpy until it was sorted.

One titan hated seeing him like this the most; Starfire. Star hated that he would even snap at her when she only meant well, and that he would order her around like she meant nothing to him. And when she went to bed she was alone until the first few hours of the morning when he usually decided to stop for the night and go to sleep. Though she wasn't quite sure he would go and join her at all this time, so she waited on the sofa, curled up and doing her best to not fall asleep. To keep herself occupied she did either of the following; watched TV, watched Robin work or talk to Beast Boy, which all proved boring and did not do a very good job at distracting her from how sleepy she really was. She did not understand how he did not get bored or tired of doing this intense research, she knew she certainly would.

It had just gone midnight when Beast Boy could barely keep himself awake and decided it was time to head to his room. As he got up, he noticed Starfire with red, exhausted eyes and felt sorry for her, knowing she'd stay here all night waiting if he did not do anything.

"Hey Starfire, I'd go to bed if I were you," he whispered to not disturb Robin, holding her hand to keep her awake, "you don't know how long he's going to be here and we don't know when Arion is going to attack again, we must be ready."

"No, I must wait for him, I am sure he will be done soon," she replied, even though it was a lie; she knew he would not be done for the next few hours at the very least.

"Star, he'd rather you sleep and save your energy than waste it on pointlessly watching him all night," he told her and she looked at the ground. He saw she was not about to follow his advice so he let go of her hand with a shrug and headed to the doors, saying a quick 'good night' to both titans.


	4. More Than You Expect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It was only about half an hour after Beast Boy left when Starfire began to consider his advice about going to sleep and how Robin would not want her tired and weak if anything happened the next day. Sighing, she stood up, and walked over to her boyfriend, putting one of her hands on his back and looking over his shoulder at the computer. Her vision was very blurry and eyes sore so she could not make out a lot, however she wasn't all that interested in that anyway, she just wanted to be close to Robin. He did not say anything, or even look up at her, just carried on with his work as if she was not there. Hurt, the alien girl did not give up just yet, and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He did react to that.

"Not now, Star, can't you see I'm busy?" He growled, moving his head away but still not taking his eyes off of the many complicated words and numbers on his massive computer screen.

"I just wanted to say good night as I am going now," she protested, stepping back. He did not reply, so she sadly made her way out of the Common Room and into hers and Robin's bedroom. They shared it for a while now, over two years.

As their door slid open, she flew onto her bed, the door slamming shut as soon as she got inside. She felt hot tears streaming down her soft cheeks. This was the one thing she loathed about Robin, when he treated her like this. Fortunately this did not happen all that often, and the occurrence also went down as the crime rates decreased, however it did not mean she wasn't hurt when it did. Being in love when you had the safety of the world on your shoulders was not easy, especially if your lover could get as obsessive as Robin did whenever something went wrong. Slowly after a few minutes passed she managed to calm herself down enough to stop crying, and she sat up, leaning on the wooden headboard of the bed, cuddling her knees close to her and resting her head on them.

She thought about some of the memories she and Robin shared together. She remembered their first kiss and how shy he was when they first got together, he did not like showing any sort of affection in public, or even in the T-Tower if their friends were around. As time went by he got more confident with the idea though, and now he would freely put his arm around her or give her quick pecks on the cheek or lips when they were outside. Another time she recalled was a date they once had, it was also at the beginning of their relationship and one of their first few dates. Beast Boy and Cyborg thought it would be funny to spy on them and they followed them around for two hours, staying hidden. Then the two shared a passionate kiss, and the boys could not hold it in and revealed themselves by laughing until they had tears stinging their eyes. Robin was so embarrassed he turned to the colour of a tomato, and he immediately dragged them back home and gave them a long lecture on how inappropriate that was of them. Then, once he made sure no one was watching them, they continued their date on the roof of the T-Tower, and it was just as romantic.

Starfire hugged her knees even tighter to her chest, biting her lip. She missed moments like that. Not everything was so serious back then, but now all of them matured, and the others generally stayed out of their business. She did not complain about their relationship now, she loved it and still loved him, but she would not complain if time went back either and they could live through those fun times again. Eventually she sunk back down so that she was laying down, then turned over to the side, shutting her eyes as she held her covers tightly, trying to imagine Robin was right next to her, until she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Beast Boy did not go straight to his room, instead he decided to check on his teammates to make sure they were alright. Since a mission they went through a year and a half ago he got into the habit of doing this when he knew something was up because all but he and Robin got taken at night in their sleep. Sometimes he did this even when nothing was wrong, just to calm his nerves. First he went to Cyborg's room, and he was plugged into the charger as expected, resting. The shape shifter smiled before moving on, knowing that at least his best friend was safe. He reached Raven's room, and for a few seconds he just stood there, not knowing what to do. She did not allow anyone to enter without her permission, but he did not know whether she was awake or not, and did not want to wake her up or disturb her, especially since he annoyed her earlier. Also she did not know about how he needed to check on everyone before sleeping, the only person who knew was Robin, and she might think it odd, which was the last thing he wanted.

Finally he plucked up the courage to do three quiet knocks on the door. If she was asleep she might not hear them and in that case he would leave, and if she was awake she would answer in some way, even if it was telling him to go away. He held his breath for what seemed like eternity to him, but in reality it was less than three seconds. Her door slid open, revealing the purple-haired girl sitting cross legged on her bed, looking right at him. He could not read her emotions, it was half confused and half angry, maybe a bit of sadness mixed in.

"Hey, uhm, I just wanted to say sorry about this morning," Beast Boy began awkwardly, though he knew that she would not accept that as a good enough reason to visit her at this time of night, "also I just wanted to check that you were not over thinking that whole Arion situation." Raven sighed, untangling her legs and letting them hang down from the bed.

"I can't help it, it's not every day something is powerful enough to destroy my shield," she said. He hesitated for a brief moment, wondering whether he should come in or not, and in the end he took the risk and stepped inside.

"It is not something we see often," he admitted, and he must of done the right thing as the door shut behind him, "but I still do not think you should worry about it. We all have our weaknesses."

"I felt like I've failed to protect everyone, we would of been a lot less injured if his powers did not break through."

"This is not your fault, I'm sure your shield at least helped shelter them somewhat, who knows maybe it was deadly and it just left them with a few scratches and bruises."

"You do not understand, but who could blame you."

"I don't understand? I think out of all of the titans I can relate the most, villains always somehow stop me and avoid my attacks, this happens to me way more than it happens to you."

"But you are always so happy, you do not dwell on it like I do, you do not give it as much thought and it never brings you down."

"How would you know? Maybe I just don't show it, you do not know what goes on in my head," he paused for a split second to consider what he just said, thinking about her abilities, however decided it did not matter right now, "maybe I think about it more than you expect, and if you think it does not bring me down then why should it bring you down?"

Raven was taken aback by his harsh words, he rarely snapped at her like this. It was true enough though, she didn't know whether it brought him down or not. She just assumed him the type that would brush it off and forget about it, due to his bouncy personality and the fact that he never mentioned it before. She thought about what to say next, however he was already out of the door. Obviously she had hit a point she shouldn't have. She wanted to call him and say sorry, but then the door slammed shut, and she heard his footsteps as he marched to his own room. Sighing, she crawled to the top of her bed, and put her head on her pillow. There was no way she could focus on meditation now, her mind was occupied thinking of the green changeling, how there was more to him than she knew.

Beast Boy was sitting down on the side of his bed, his feet kicking the mess in his room around. He knew that what Raven said was not all her fault; most people assumed that about him, however it still offended him for her to say that, he expected her to know that even his feelings could be harmed. Fighting back the urge to recall all of the times he failed in battle, he slipped into his sleeping position and closed his eyes.


	5. Tension Between Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Tear stains clung to her face and itched her when Starfire awoke. She looked at the space next to her and found it empty. So Robin did not come after all. Holding her tears back from falling again, she got up and threw some fresh clothes on herself, then headed to the Common Room.

As she entered, she realised she was the first one to awake this morning. Glancing at a clock on a wall, she saw that it was only eight o'clock. Then she looked at where she left Robin, and she gasped as he was still there, passed out, his head on the keyboard and one hand still on the mouse, the other hanging from the desk. "Robin!" She called, rushing over to him and picking his near to lifeless body up by the shoulders. At first he did not stir, but then he slowly opened his eyes and blinked, seeming puzzlee as to what he was doing here.

"Star? W-what happened?" He stuttered, studying his surroundings before the memory of last night came back to him. He was working on trying to find information on the unknown villain named Arion until he ended up falling asleep a couple of hours ago. Another thing he remembered was Starfire bothering him in some way, trying to distract him or something, he did not recall that completely.

"Are you okay?" She questioned urgently, placing her hands on his pale face. He put his own hands over hers, which gave her a split second of happiness, when she realised he only did that to push them off.

"I'm fine," he answered plainly, still not quite remembering what she did but wanting to keep their contact to a minimum for now.

"Please, what is wrong?" She begged, not understanding why he was so offish with her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he repeated, heaving himself up and off of the chair, supporting himself with his arms against the desk. Star sighed. He was not about to tell her anything.

Bright morning light streamed in on Beast Boy's face, waking him up. He gave a displeased groan, twisting and turning, attempting to find a position where the sun rays would not reach him. To his disappointment, he could not find many shady areas, and when he did find one it was highly uncomfortable and there was no way he would be able to fall back asleep. Finally he gave up and opened his tired eyes, creating a mental note to get some curtains. He had a late night yesterday, and now regretted not heading to bed when Raven and Cyborg did. Raven. For some reason he got a strange feeling when he thought of her now, the memory from yesterday urging him to remember. Suddenly it came to him. The argument they had. How he stormed out of her room. He had to apologise.

Hastily he whipped on clean uniform, then started sprinting out of his room and to hers. He was so determined to get there as fast as possible that he did not see her and banged right into her as she stood in the hallway. He tried to slow himself down desperately, digging his heels into the floor, and she went to step away, however both their efforts had been wasted as he collided into her. She was about to fall back but he quickly grabbed her by the waist (partly to steady himself), and they stayed in that position from the shock of how fast everything just happened.

"I'm so sorry Raven, I didn't see you, I was about to go and apol-"

"No it's alright, I was going to your room to say sorry to you as well."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, not really knowing how to react. Usually he was the one apologising, rarely did she do it to him.

"Thank you for catching me, but could you please let me go now?" Raven awkwardly asked, trying to not sound demanding, and as BB glanced down he noticed that he was still holding onto her. Feeling his cheeks go red, he released his grip on her waist.

"Sorry, about this and last night, I should not have got so angry at you for no reason."

"I think you had reason enough, I shouldn't of judged you and I'm really sorry," she said, looking to the side.

"Hey don't be sad, you're not the first or the last," he told her with a grin, "we'd better head down to the Common Room and eat some breakfast, I'm not cooking today."

Strong scents filled their senses as they walked in one behind the other. They knew what that meant; Cyborg was cooking! He was their best cook and they always loved his meals.

"What took ya guys so long? It's ten already," Cyborg said, raising an eyebrow.

"We were just talking," Beast Boy answered simply, going to the kitchen and serving himself.

"Since when do you and Raven talk?" He pressed on, receiving an angry glare from BB. There was an odd sort of tension in the room, and at first none of them could figure out what it was, until they realised that Starfire and Robin were strangely quiet and sitting far away from each other. Usually they were all over each other, especially at breakfast time.

"Uh, Robin, Starfire, you guys okay?" Cyborg asked, walking over and sitting in one of the seats in the massive gap between them. The two looked at each other as if silently arguing who was going to answer, then Star's sight fell to the ground. Robin sighed as he knew he was going to have to reply, and he didn't know how to.

"Just fine," he lied, making sure not to make eye contact with any of them. He knew they would not believe him anyway, but it was worth a shot.

"We can see something's up," BB joined in, sitting himself down next to Cyborg, Raven the other side.

"Could we please not talk about it?" Robin pleaded, standing up.

"C'mon man, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I already told you, nothing," persisted Robin.

"Dude, your lies aren't convincing us."

"It's not lies, it's the truth, now please stop worrying about us and start thinking about our mission. I have not found much of interest yet, apart from that he is extremely powerful and never lost any fights so far. He is deadly, and he wants us, so we can not waste any time. Raven, try and locate him with your powers, I will be on the computer trying to find anything else and speaking to witnesses and the police, the rest of you go and search the city."

Starfire glared at him. Even after falling out he was still ordering her around as if she meant nothing to him, referring to her as 'the rest of you'. This both angered and hurt her, and not wanting to show just how much it meant to her she stood up and ran out of the Common Room.

"Dude, you must've done something really bad to upset her like this," BB commented, watching her leave. "I'll go and see if she's alright." With that he ran out after her. He knew what a bastard Robin could be, especially at hard times like these when they did not know their enemy was planning. He managed to catch her as she went into her room, and he grabbed her hand to prevent her from going in. She looked down into his eyes, her own filled with tears. While he has grown a lot since he was a teenager he was still slightly shorter than her.

"Starfire, what's wrong? What did Robin do?" He questioned her, and she pulled him into the room then sat down on her bed, her hand still being held by him.

"H-he just always pushes me away and shouts at me," she said, looking down at the carpet and fighting to hold back her tears.

"Maybe he was just a bit busy?" BB asked gently, trying to resolve the issue logically before jumping to any conclusions. Star shook her head weakly.

"I waited so long, I just wanted to say good night and he told me to go away and stop distracting him."

"Well, he can be a total jerk an-"

"Do not call friend Robin a jerk! But... sometimes... I just think he - does not care about me and does not love me."

"No! You must not think about it that way, one thing I know for sure is that he definitely loves you and would do anything for you, he cares about you more than anything else in the world, I promise. He just gets too caught up in his job sometimes and it may seem like it, but he always keeps you in his thoughts somewhere."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain," Beast Boy said with a smile. At least he knew how to make someone feel better, even if it wasn't Raven. Sighing, he knew that even if Robin was a total jerk and hurt her, they still had to obey his orders, because if he was good at one thing it was at being their leader. "We should go and get Cyborg then get on with the patrol, maybe some time apart will do a bit of good for you."

At the same time, a heated argument was going on between the other three titans.

"Ya had to do something to make her like this, she don't get this bad over nothing!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire was like a little sister to him, and he would do anything to defend her.

"I usually would not go against you, Robin, but I must agree with Cyborg on this one," said Raven, her face remaining emotionless even as Robin glared furiously at her.

"You wouldn't like it if someone was being clingy to you and distracted you from your important work!" He snapped back.

"Distracted ya from ya important work? That's it? First of all ya had not found much so it can't be that important, secondly she's your girlfriend and she cares about you, be happy at least you got er cuz I have no idea how she puts up with ya so long, sorry mate but ya had to hear the truth," he added as Robin gritted his teeth together.

"I've had enough of this pointless conversation, go and get on with your job, Raven try and locate Arion and Cyborg get the other two and search the city." Cyborg muttered something inaudible under his breath as he stormed out as far away from him as possible, and Raven followed him out but to her own room. Once he made sure they left, he bashed his fists againt the desk that had the computer on it, unleashing his anger.


	6. Passionate Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Luckily, there was no alarms for the rest of that day, and everything in Jump City seemed relatively ordinary. Pushing any personal feelings aside, all of them got on with their tasks and worked well enough together. This carried on the next day as well, and the one after that, everyone peacefully getting on with their jobs. In fact, everything continued this way for the next two weeks, to the surprise of the titans. Maybe Arion had forgotten, or moved on, for whatever reason, that's what they hoped. At least this gave them time for everyone to calm down a bit and sort most of the issues out. Most, however one remained open, though no one spoke about it, but it was still there, lingering in two of the titans' minds. The argument Robin and Starfire had.

No one was too sure why they seemed to have forgotten about it, they just simply did not mention it. Probably to not annoy Robin or upset Starfire again. Even though their new enemy did not show himself in over half a month, they still carried on with trying to find him; Robin on the computer from dawn till dusk and even longer, Raven in her room using her powers, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg splitting the city and doing daily patrols. Each day they did not get any further, however Robin always said that he will get them when they least expect it so they might as well carry on.

After another long day when they all returned, empty handed as always, they all sat down in the Common Room, resting and talking about their discoveries.

"Does anyone need to say anything urgent?" Robin asked in a rather bored and tired manner. They weren't sure what was to blame, the fact that they went through this drill every single day and nothing ever changed, or that he had been getting two hours sleep on the computer desk. "Anybody want to go first?" He sighed as no one volunteered or even moved. "I didn't find anything personally, Raven?"

"No, my powers can not seem to reach him."

"Cyborg?"

"Nope sorry man."

"Beast Boy?"

"Nothing from me."

Robin opened his mouth to say the next name when he realised it was Starfire and hesitated, but she knew and shook her head, then got up and left the room. Beast Boy was about to follow her as he glared at his leader, but Raven beat him to it, already at the exit.

"I'll talk to her this time, if you do not mind?" She said, referring to BB as he nodded and sat back down. She'd probably do a better job at it than him anyway.

"Dude, I really think you two should make up, it gets so tense and uncomfortable when you are like that," the changeling said, and Cyborg nodded.

"We don't like seeing either of you in this state, just say sorry to each other and get it over and done with, if not for yourselves then for us." Both titans looked at him with big, pleading, awaiting eyes, hoping that he would listen to them.

"It-it's not as easy as it seems," Robin replied, about to add more when he got interrupted.

"How's it not as easy as it seems, ya'll say sorry and be the happy couple again," argued Cyborg.

"Exactly, I have to apologise to all of you all the time, more to Raven than anyone else, it's not that hard or complicated."

"But you do not care for Raven in the same way as I do for Starfire." Beast Boy opened his mouth to contradict, but held himself back at the last second and shut it again, realising that he almost just gave himself away.

"Don't that mean it should be easier? If ya'll really love each other then it should make it easy." Robin stood up and began pacing, scratching himself on the back of his head. The two were not going to let him get away with it this time.

"Please? For her? For us? For the team?" They begged together, taking turns like twins. Finally Robin gave up and threw his arms down in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it." Both started to cheer, and made sure that he definitely left right away to fulfill his promise.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and get himself ready, going over his exact words in his head and thinking of how to calm down his probably depressed girlfriend, he got ready to knock on the door, when he heard something from inside... It sounded like... Crying? No that was not it. Laughing? He couldn't quite make it out so he shrugged it off and his knuckles made contact with the door. Suddenly the noises ceased, and the door slowly slid open and he took a step inside.

It looked like both his guesses had been correct; Starfire had been crying, but from laughing too much. Even Raven had tears of happiness welled up in her eyes, and even when he was in there with them the two girls could barely contain and calm themselves, bursting out with laughter many times just from glances at each other.

"Uh, Raven, could we please be left alone for a bit?" He tried to ask politely, after all she did look after his girl when she was sad because of him. Raven nodded and hopped off of their bed and made her way to the door, and when it seemed like everything was serious again, she started laughing again from behind him, Star joining in. Eventually they managed to collect themselves and the door was shut, and they were alone inside their shared room for the first time in two weeks. Starfire looked at him with eager, anticipating eyes. Right now she was everything but what he expected, as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously.

"Starfi - S - Star, I came here to say I am so very sorry about being so mean to you for the past couple weeks, you certainly do not deserve it and understand if you are mad at me," he began, trying to remember the speech he had prepared in his head. Unfortunately, he realised that it only sounded well in his head as she raised an eyebrow at him, so he decided to stop with being so formal. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Now it was her turn to become very silent, going through what she should do. Could she forgive him after all the pain he brought to her? Sighing, she knew that she would, she didn't see a way she couldn't, she loved him too much to be difficult.

"I will forgive you as long as you promise me a few things."

"What are they? I'll do anything."

"First of all, you can spend as much time as you want on your device at day, but when night comes please stop and join me in bed, I got so lonely."

"I promise."

"Next thing, try to not be so mean to me and the rest of our friends even when you're having a bad day."

"I promise."

"Finally, never make me miss you so much ever again," she said as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a long hug which he returned gladly. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, wanting to feel each other after not coming even close to one another for so long.

It was Starfire who stepped back first. "Well?"

"Huh?" Robin asked, confused and disappointed it ended already.

"Well, do you promise?" She repeated.

"I promise," Robin replied and both smiled happily at each other. He hugged her around the waist, picking her up and placing her on the side of their bed. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately, still standing up. Soon things got even more heated, and she was now laying down on her back, and he was on top of her. Finally he took her face away, and it was her turn to be disappointed and puzzled. He nuzzled her neck, whispering 'I love you' into her ear. Holding his face still with her hand, she lifted her head to his ear and returned the loving words.


	7. Second Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin woke up with Starfire's arms hugging him tightly as she carried on sleeping, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He loved her so much, more than anything else in this world, even if he didn't show it all the time. As he held her closer she began to stir and eventually her beautiful eyes fluttered open, seeming a bit confused at first but soon it changed into a massive smile.

"Good morning, dear," Robin whispered.

"You have stayed," Starfire said happily.

"Of course I have, I promised, didn't I?" He replied, and the reunited lovers just looked into each others eyes for a minute or two. As much as they wanted to, they knew they couldn't just sit there forever though, enjoying their touch they hadn't felt in so long. Reluctantly they let go, and got up to get themselves dressed for the day ahead of them. Suddenly Robin remembered something, and he turned to Star, who was currently slipping the bottom half of her uniform on.

"Star, yesterday you and Raven were... laughing?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes?" She bounced back the question, not knowing why he was asking it.

"Well, uh, I was just a bit confused by it, since you seemed to find something incredibly funny."

"Oh yes, there was something we found much funny last night, but you do not need to worry about it," she answered, a smile forming on her face which soon transformed into a light laugh. Though this did not help Robin in any way, he sighed and decided to not ask anymore, hoping he would find out sooner or later as he finished dressing himself.

The couple entered the Common Room at the same time, and thought they were the first to wake up, and smiled at each other, liking the idea of being alone in this huge room. Star went into the kitchen and filled up the kettle with water, and as she put it on to boil she felt Robin come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist firmly, pressing them as close together as he could without it being uncomfortable. He showered her neck with kisses, and when she turned her head to face him, their lips joined and they started to make out. They did not stop until the kettle button popped back up, indicating that it was ready, and Star pulled away and reached into a cupboard that held all of the teams' cups. She felt that something was not quite right as she took out hers and Robin's mugs, and after thinking about it for a few seconds, she realised what it was. One of the cups was missing. She jumped and banged her head on the corner of the open cupboard door, and her hand went right to it as she winced. Robin's first reaction was to burst out with laughter, then to see if she was okay.

"Star, are you alright?" He asked, still giggling as he went up to her and checked her head and closed the cupboard door. She quickly grabbed his hand, preventing him from shutting it fully. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"The mugs..." she said, opening it again and pointing to the spot the missing one usually takes up. "Raven's is gone!"

Robin gasped and they turned around to look at the large sofa, and saw the dark figure sitting on one of the seats, facing away from them.

"Took you long enough," she said emotionlessly, picking up the 'missing' cup and taking a sip of warm tea.

"H-how long have you been in here? Did you see-" she cut Robin off, knowing what he was about to say.

"About fifteen minutes longer than you have, and yes I did," she replied, and the couple blushed, "but if it makes you feel better I will not mention it to anyone."

"Thank you, friend Raven," Starfire said and Robin breathed out, though he still did not feel all that much better since she did witness it, whether she mentioned it to the others or not.

Soon enough the other two titans joined them, and Cyborg began preparing breakfast as the others waited, sipping their drinks if they had any.

"Dude, I'm so glad you guys made up," Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin had his arm around her again, and it seemed to have went back to normal.

"I am very glad of it myself," Starfire agreed, "I missed Robin so much."

"I missed you too," Robin said, planting a soft kiss on the top of her nose.

"Ya sure it's really that good?" Cyborg called from the kitchen and everyone giggled.

"I think it's as good a time as any, they aren't expecting it and will be weaker since they just woke up and haven't finished eating yet."

"I'm not so sure, maybe we should wait a bit longer?"

"No, we've put it off long enough. Just do it before they start their petty little attempts to find us." Not arguing back, he pointed his arm out at the building and shot.

The loud sound of the alarm ripped their positivity apart, and it finally silenced when Robin turned on the computer (which he had not used since making up with Star) to check what was going on. According to their mission's description from the police, a man with looks that matched their new enemy had blown up Jump City's library and was attacking anyone who came close to him. After explaining what they had to do to the rest of the Titans, they started heading to the crime scene. Raven and Beast Boy decided to fly so that they were not all in one place as that would make them more vulnerable. Starfire offered as well, but Robin did not allow her to as he said he didn't want anything bad to happen to her now that they just made up.

Noticing that the Titans did come as expected, the blue villain smiled to himself. Maybe it was a good time to get this over and done with. He waited patiently for them to come closer, which they did.

"You will not get away this time, Arion!" Robin shouted.

"Oh good, you remembered my name after all. I got scared you forgot it after you didn't see me for over two weeks," Arion teased with a smile.

"Maybe because you're a coward?" Beast Boy yelled as he transformed from a bird back to a human.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, last time I did kick all of your asses, you were lucky I didn't just finish you off right there and then," Arion snapped, annoyed with the changeling's attitude.

"If you could've then why didn't you?" Raven asked, still floating in the air. Their enemy paused to think for a moment, then shrugged.

"Not my style, I guess. Plus I thought it'd be nice if you knew a bit about who was killing you, as I know your leader has been spending quite a lot of time researching me." Robin gritted his teeth together.

"Enough of the talking, Titans go!"

Cyborg went first, loading up the cannon in his arm and pointing it right at the villain, before launching it at him. They could not see what was going on from all the smoke that came off of the shot, but when it cleared, he was much closer, running straight at Cyborg. He decided to mimic him, and the two part-robots started running at each other. Obviously this surprised Arion, for he cussed under his breath then ducked to avoid a hit from a metal arm. As they passed by each other, the villain used his hand to deliver a punch to Cyborg's side. Of course this did not do much damage since the material he was built of was tough, but it did send him flying to the side. It was not over though; Cyborg saved himself in the last second by putting his leg forward, preventing him from falling. He spun around on that same leg, charging up and shooting another sonic blast while the villain wasn't steady. Arion's eyes widened as it came towards him. Again, everyone's vision of what was going on was limited because of the smoke. They waited until it disappeared. The blue man was on the floor a few feet away from where the blast ended up at, but he wasn't harmed in any way which confused the titans.

Cyborg was breathing heavily from how fast everything just happened, but he definitely wasn't about to give up. He began running towards his opponent, preparing himself for if he moved away to avoid his attack. As he was about to make contact with his rival's nose, he hit something else, and it hurt him more than whatever he hit. Looking down, he saw a small blue orb surrounding Arion's hand, which he had brought in front of his evil face. The orb gave off heat which burned him, but it did not give him the ability to take away his hand for some reason. Cyborg gasped as the villain smiled, and the orb seemed to explode onto him, making him fall back. Seizing his chance for a further attack, he pounced onto the half robot man, and punched him in the face a few times, knocking him out.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried, letting out a flurry of her starbolts at him. Arion used a larger shield this time to shelter his entire body. When she finally stopped, he was about to throw it at her but he hesitated for an unknown reason, then allowed the shield to disappear back into his hand. She was very confused by his actions, but she didn't have much time to think about it as Robin started running towards him and jumped up to kick him in the face, which he dodged. Once Robin was on the ground he turned around to try again, but before he could even get up his jaw was met by a large black boot, and he fell completely onto the floor. The pain was unbelievable, blood pouring out from his mouth and wound pulsing, and he was unable to stand up but was still awake for now.

The villain looked around, admiring his work so far. They had barely begun and he already had one titan knocked out and another one severely injured. This was far too easy, he thought. He really shouldn't of gotten distracted though, as a black power whipped him around the back of his head. Turning around he faced Raven, and he smiled. She was the one who loathed his powers the most out of all of them, and he knew he was going to use that against her. He created a light blue power ball from his hand, and bounced it up and down on his palm. Right now it seemed pretty harmless, but it could become deadly faster than you could blink at his command.

"Raven, darling, I think we both know my powers are much stronger than yours," he said, still concentrating on the ball, keeping it going up and down. "I could teach you how to make them just as powerful, but obviously that can not happen since we are in opposite teams. Quite a shame really, you are full of potential."

"Don't listen to him Raven!" Beast Boy was about to headbutt Arion right in the stomach in the form of a wildebeest, and this time the rival definitely did not have enough time to react. He must of done something though, because as he was about to make the possibly fatal blow, something hit him hard in the back of the head, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and turn back to human form. Now it was BB who didn't have the time to avoid the metal first punching him in the side of the face, knocking him right out from the force he used.

"Beast Boy!" Raven and Starfire both screamed, the half demon girl flying down to his aid and holding his badly bruised face in her hands, trying to heal him as quickly as she could. She managed to bring him to wake up.

"He - he's getting away," he whispered weakly, then as she looked up he fainted again in her arms. Indeed, the villain was now running, and she knew she couldn't let him escape again and went after him. Star had been kneeling down next to Robin who had now also fainted, and reluctantly let him go to help Raven.

The two Titan girls followed him into an old factory building that seemed to be abandoned.

"Split up," Raven ordered, and Star nodded and they went separate ways to try and find him. If they yelled they would probably still be able to hear each other. They passed many unused machines and high stacks of cardboard boxes which were filled with holes and labels of all colours and sizes. Raven felt a bit uneasy as she glanced around at all the ancient equipment, and as she stood in front of a particularly large, dangerous looking one she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, but there was nothing there. Just her mind playing tricks on her from the nerves. She breathed in to try and calm herself down, when one of the cardboard boxes fell on top of her. She struggled to get it off, but then it was thrown aside by something in one swift movement, and she saw that it was the blue villain. She was about to scream for backup when he lunged at her and pinned her down, covering her mouth with his metal hand, and used the other one to inject some mysterious liquid into her arm.

"R-Raven?" Starfire called uneasily as she heard some noises on the other side of the building. She didn't know whether to go and see if her friend was alright; she was probably just looking through something and would be angry with her for not obeying her order. Pausing, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. It was quite chilly in the factory, though she mostly did that to bring her some comfort. Suddenly, she noticed something move not that far away from her, and she gasped, but did not have enough time to do anything else, as something leaped on her from behind, floored her and injected the unknown substance into her.


	8. Old Machinery

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Once the Titans who had been knocked out got back up, they almost immediately began searching the entire city, ignoring the pain their wounds gave them. They knew that they needed to find their lost teammates first, then they could sort themselves out. This time they found at least some sort of clues which lead them to a deserted building, which they recalled from many years ago when they first became a team, had made all kinds of toys. Beast Boy and Cyborg often went there as it often had some games for sale, and everyone knows the two are gaming addicts. Sometimes they took Starfire along with them as she enjoyed looking at all the different items, but they rarely let her buy anything. They were disappointed when it got shut down, but apparently the owners were not making enough money to keep it up and running. Robin wondered why they didn't demolish the building yet since it was not in use for so long, but he decided it wasn't the right time to be thinking about things like that when two of their friends, one of them his girlfriend, were missing.

"Everything points to them being here, so let's split up," Robin ordered. They all nodded and did as he told them to, but in truth Beast Boy would of preferred if they didn't. The place just seemed eerie and dangerous, and he knew that their enemy could be waiting for them and jump out at them at any minute, expecting them to follow. Now they were much weaker than before, they were already wounded and tired, and they had no idea what happened after they fainted. No, he really didn't think it was a good idea splitting up.

He weaved his way in and out of various machines, box stacks and shelves, trying to make this search end as quick as possible without overlooking anything. In the end, he was trying to find Raven, the girl he secretly loved for so many years, and if being in there was going to bring them any closer to finding her, he didn't mind feeling uncomfortable for a while. Sighing, he put his hand on the side of a metal machine, leaning against it. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her, he'd never get over it. He knew nothing would happen to her, she was a strong woman, one of the best titans, and she would not let anything harm her. That's what he hoped for at least, but what if anything did... No, he couldn't doubt her, she would be absolutely fine, and when they find her she will not be hurt, maybe she'll even return herself. Maybe she was at the tower waiting for them right now, or maybe even took down the villain herself, she had Starfire there to help her, and surely they had done some sort of impact on him from the fight and...

Suddenly the machine he was leaning on buzzed to life, and made loud, horrible choking noises from not being turned on in so long. He jumped back from the surprise. It was one that looked very much like half a digger, that was used for transporting many toys from one machine to another at once in a quick time. It was covered in dust and rust at this moment in time though, and it kept stopping and shaking as it slowly moved down as if to pick the toys that were no longer there up. Still trying to calm himself down from what seemed to be the shock of his life, he had forgotten to let his friends know that nothing happened and it was a simple accident. But now it was too late as they had rushed over from their sides of the factory and looked extremely worried.

"Beast Boy, ya okay man?" Cyborg panted and ran over to him, grabbing him by the arm to make sure he was alright and also to steady himself.

"Did you find Arion? Did he do this? What happened? Speak to me!" Robin barked the questions way too fast for Beast Boy to even open his mouth.

"Calm down, man, give 'im a chance to catch his breath," Cyborg said, and BB was greatful to him as Robin did as he was told.

"No, I just paused for a second or two and must of accidentally pressed a button to turn on the machine as I leaned on it," he explained, but this seemed to make Robin even more angry than if he'd said that this was the work of Arion.

"Why did you stop? Why did you touch anything that was obviously not of interest? We didn't go that far, you didn't need a break yet," Robin scolded, and BB's ears drooped.

"Sorry, Robin," he apologised to the furious leader as Cyborg looked for ways to turn off the ancient machine.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Never stop again unless I let you, understand?"

"Yes, Robin." With that he took in a deep breath and let it out again, managing to regain his composure somewhat. Finally Cy did find a way and the horrid noise soon faded.

"Good, let's carry on then."

They returned to the T-Tower empty handed, much to their disappointment, and the girls were not there as all of them prayed they would be. Once all the rooms were checked over, just in case, Robin immediately rushed over to his computer and began typing. The other two watched him and sighed. He'll never sleep now. Beast Boy did not feel sorry for him though, not after the way he shouted at him back at the factory for making a simple mistake. He went up to his room and sat on the side of his bed, head in his hands as he stared down on the floor. All his hopes he made before the machine turned on had been crushed, Raven was nowhere to be found and if she had beaten Arion she would've been back by now to tell them. Plenty of worries filled his mind and joined his anger at Robin. Before they could take completr control of him, a knock ripped through his thoughts.

"Beast Boy, could I talk to you for a minute?" Cyborg's voice asked through the door and he went and opened it. "Uh, could I come in?" He said as he looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to them. BB nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Robin, ya know that he was yelling at ya in the factory - don't take it personally."

"That's a bit hard."

"I know, but ya gotta understand the guy, he just lost his girl and lost a second time to a villain. I'm sure if ya lost someone ya loved so much ya would be worried sick."

"Who said I didn't," BB growled and then realised his mistake straight after. He hoped Cyborg didn't notice and would leave him alone, but he knew him too well.

"Wha? Ya love one of 'em? Ya know very well Starfire is taken."

"No it's not Star-"

"Ya like Raven? Why her outta all people?" Beast Boy planned to just admit it, but when he said that he decided to keep the secret going a bit longer.

"No it's not Raven either, it's... Terra, I s-still love her and I lost her, now could you please leave?" Beast Boy lied and opened his door once again. Cyborg lifted up a suspicious eyebrow at him, but didn't speak again and left as he had been asked to.

Once he made sure he was gone, Beast Boy fell onto his bed with a large sigh. Of course he didn't love Terra anymore, but he needed to say something to get Cyborg off his case. He was even more annoyed now though; why was Raven so bad? She was both intelligent and beautiful, and she was no where near as needy as most other girls. She would do anything to protect her team and the rest of the world, and she was good at it as well. He could list the reasons why he liked her out of all people all night long, however he knew he couldn't really blame Cyborg for saying that. He probably didn't know her as well as he did, even if they were close. He didn't spend years adoring her secretly. He didn't spend six years trying to understand her and trying to make her notice him. Sighing once more, he curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.


	9. Pollux

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Slowly her senses came back to her one by one. She wasn't sure she was that happy about it though; whe felt a coldness creep in on her back then spread to the rest of her body. Her vision was still blurred, and she didn't know where she was and why. She didn't even know if she was laying down or standing up against a freezing surface. What did she do before she woke up? The only things she managed to remember was a fight against someone with a few other people who she didn't recognise, who were they? Why were they helping her in a fight if she didn't know them? Why was she fighting anyway? She shut her eyes again, desperately trying to memorise what happened to her. Wait - did she even remember who she was? What was her name? Panick filled her as she did not know the answer to a question as simple as that. Something was really wrong, that was the one thing she was certain about. Once she opened her eyes again she glanced down to look at herself. Her sight was improving by the minute, and when she focused on something it was completely clear. First she studied her hands, they were very pale and she wondered whether they were always like this, or perhaps she was dehydrated? Another thing she noticed about them was that they were pinned to a wall, or the ground, by some metal objects she did not know the name of. Her feet and top of her legs shared the same fate, and she realised she was probably standing up and was against a wall. Where in the world was she?

She was about to look at her surroundings when she heard a few loud bangs which sounded like metal on metal, and when she looked up she saw two men come and stand in front of her, viewing her. They both seemed weirdly familiar to her, and at first she wondered if they were friendly, when a feeling of hatred, rage and pain filled her as she watched them, though she didn't know why. She realised she had not felt any emotions other than utter confusion since she awoke. After a few minutes of silent staring at one another, one of them finally moved and turned to the other.

"We need to give her more, she's still not remembering anything and we don't have the time to wait another few hours."

"Is it safe to give her that much?"

"It has to be, or she's out of luck. I don't think we gave them enough, I mean the other one hasn't even woken up, she'll need more as well."

She glanced to the side and saw another figure she hadn't noticed before. The other girl seemed to be sleeping, or maybe even dead, since she didn't see her move. She felt something cold grab her by the arm, followed by a sharp stabbing pain. For some reason she didn't look down to see what was happening, and only looked when it ended and the person that had grabbed her was walking away. The culprit of her pain seemed to be a small container with small black writing all over it, and some sort of thin stick coming out from the bottom of it. She saw the man fill the same container up again with a pale green liquid, and then approach the other girl, hold her arm still, and, to her surprise, put the stick in her arm and the liquid disappeared into her. How did that happen she could not understand. Soon her heart started to thud against her ribs really quickly, her palms began to sweat, and eyes rolled back into her head. The last thing she heard was some shouts and cries the men gave, but she didn't even make out what they were saying.

When she woke up for the second time, she did not take long to earn all of her senses back. Neither did she feel as confused as she did before. She began looking around the room. It was quite big, and dark, and cold, and mostly made out of metal as she had observed before. On the opposite side of the room there was a lot of grey shelves that covered that entire wall, and on them stood many different objects, mostly bottles with different coloured liquids in them, some of them bubbling. In the center of the room there was a massive metal table with plain white sheets over it and all sorts of machines and equipment around it. Was this an odd sort of hospital? Because it sure looked like it in her opinion. Then the two men from earlier returned and smiled at her.

"Good, you're awake, I told you more wouldn't hurt her."

"Well I did sort of faint," she tried to snap, but her voice was all croaky and it scratched her throat as she spoke.

"You should be thankful to us."

"Thankful for what? Knocking me out? Kidnapping me? Making me forget everything?"

"For sparing you."

"We could've killed you, and we could still kill you now, but you are still alive," the other man was now talking.

"And why didn't you kill me exactly?"

"We'll explain when the other one can apprehend what's going on," the first one said, rolling his eyes. She had completely forgotten about the other girl and as she looked at her, she realised that she was looking up at the ceiling as if in a daze.

"S-S-Starfire!" She yelled, remembering her name. Actually, she had remembered everything now, the fight, how all the boys got knocked out, how she and Starfire chased them to an abandoned toy factory and how they caught her and injected her with something that made her go to sleep and forget everything. As she looked at the two villains, she recognised them as Arion - but since when was there two? Raven cast her mind back as far as she could, but not once could she recall another one. She wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but she knew that she would find out later, so she kept her mouth shut.

It took Starfire almost two hours to get to herself and Raven was slowly nodding off when she heard the red haired girl call her name.

"Friend Raven? What is the happening?" She asked urgently, but before she could even finish the last word Arion One and Arion Two walked in.

"Finally."

"It took her long enough!"

"You're the one who refused to give her another shot."

"I didn't want her dead did I? We gave her the double one already and who knows what would've happened if she got a third one."

"Whatever," the first Arion said, then faced the two again. "We didn't get a proper chance to introduce ourselves and welcome you in. You are already well acquainted with my brother, Arion, correct? My name is Castor."

"Excuse me, but one of your names should be Pollux, should it not?" Starfire questioned innocently, making the two brothers look at each other.

"Well done, he was not always called Arion, he was previously known as Pollux, but how did you know that?" Starfire shrugged.

"I know a lot about the space, Castor and Pollux are twin stars."

"Wait, if your name used to be Pollux, why are you called Arion now?" Raven asked.

"Because you bunch seem to have some smart ones such as yourself, sweetie, and you might of worked out there was two of us," Arion explained.

"Any other questions you want to bring up about our names before we move on?" No one answered which indicated a no.

"You probably have realised by now that you are the only two Titans we have brought here, any similarities you see between you two?" Starfire went to lift her hand up, but realised it had been secured to the wall. "Yes? Please remind me of your name?"

"Starfire," she said as Raven rolled her eyes. Why would she give everything away so easily? "We are both girls."

"Well done hun, I dibs this one, Castor," Arion praised.

"What? No, I wanted that one, you can have the other," Castor moaned.

"That's too bad for you then isn't it, I just dibsed her, but I think you would suit that one more anyway, she seems more serious, like you."

"That's true, but shouldn't we get the opposite one to us so that our offspring's personality would be more or less evened out?" Raven felt sick when the word 'offpring' came up, and she turned to the colour that liquid, whatever it was, that made her remember everything again was.

"Offspring? As in children?" Raven said.

"Yes, dear, we are going to have to impregnate you in order to create a new generation."

"See, you two are hitting it off already, but we can discuss that later, should we explain our plan to them?"

"They're an important part in them, so why not."

"We come from another planet far away that resembles Earth in many ways, but is very different at the same time. One of the biggest thing that makes them differ is that there is very few people inhabiting it, in fact no one as of now. We had a major incident which took away lives of almost everyone and made the planet unsuitable to live on, but the survivors, including us, are determined to not let our population die out. So we came to Earth, since it is most similar, to take over it, and live here instead. One of the many problems we face is that we needed to reproduce to keep everything going on, and we wanted to introduce some new lines into our family tree to prevent incest. But we couldn't just use ordinary human beings, we needed special women with powers that might give our children new abilities. That's where you come in," Castor explained, smiling at them at the last part. "You will bear our children, and in return we will not kill you."

"Wow, such a great reward," Raven said sarcastically.

"But could you not just wait for your planet to become safe again?" Starfire asked, trying hard to take this new information all in.

"It would be lovely if it was that simple, sweet, but that would take many years, we would not be alive by then," Arion said with a sigh,

"Surely there must be some other way than attacking Earth," Raven argued.

"There is, attacking a different planet," said Castor, "but that would lead to other complications as they might not meet our living requirements as well as Earth does. Either way, a planet has to be claimed."

"Is there anything we could do to stop this?" Star asked.

"I'm afraid not, sorry sugar," Arion replied. He seemed to never run out of pet names to call them.

"There must be something," Raven said.

"Anything, we shall do it."

"I promise I'd do anything, and I am good at keeping my promises."

"Girls, please, it breaks my heart to see you like this but there is honestly nothing that could save your world right now. As we said though, you two will be kept alive," Arion attempted to reassure them.

"And watch everyone else suffer and die? I'd rather be dead, thank you very much," Raven growled which provoked a reaction from Castor.

"That could be arranged."

"Calm down, Cas." That just put him in an even bigger rage.

"Pollux! I mean Arion! How many times did I tell you to refrain from calling me Cas?"

"Many, but I never once agreed to it."

"In a minute I'll make you agree to it!"

"I'd like to see you try." Castor gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep himself back from murdering his twin brother.

"Sorry about that, my brother can be a bit of a nuisance sometimes," he spat that word 'nuisance'.

"Look who's talking."

"Take that back."

"Nope." Throughout the whole time they've been there, neither of the girls doubted one thing; they were definitely brothers.

"Psst, Raven, they kind of remind me of you and Beast Boy," Star tried to whisper but it had failed.

"Starfire, shut up about the others for now," Raven hissed. Now they had the attention of both of them.

"So, who's this 'Beast Boy'. Do you know him, brother?" Castor asked, turning to Arion. Of course this was all an act and both knew who he was, but they wanted to see the girls' reactions.

"Oh yes I think I remember him now, green hair, green skin? Green all over? Changes into animals?"

"Sounds... very interesting, I bet he is one of the best ones possessing such abilities."

"Not really, brother, I think he is the weakest one in the team."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so easy to beat him I wonder how he is still a part of the Titans," he said and they both burst out with laughter.

"Beast Boy is not weak!" Raven suddenly yelled, not able to keep it in any longer. The twins seemed to have got what they wanted, and they moved closer to the girl.

"You really think so?" Arion asked in almost a hissing tone, and Raven gulped and nodded.

"Do you really believe in what you just said, or... are you protecting someone you care about deeply?" Castor took his turn.

"No!" Raven shouted a little too loudly. "No, I do not feel anything for Beast Boy."

"Are you sure about that?" The way Arion pronounced the letter 's' on the word 'sure' frightened her, and once again she nodded.

"Please stop lying, it's not a very honorable thing to do."

"But I really do not-"

"Silence! I think if you're going to be like that you'll need a bit of time alone..."

"No!" Both Raven and Starfire screamed as they said that.

"It's a bit late for that, Arion get the potions." He did as he was told, and no matter how much the girls screamed and struggled, eventually both had the liquid in them and fell asleep quickly.


	10. Captured

**My apologies for not being able to post this earlier, I needed a couple of days break from writing and will hhopefully carry on now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It must of been quite a bit before seven in the morning when the remaining Titans; Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg, began searching every inch of the city for the lost girls. Usually they would not even wake up before eight, let alone eat breakfast, get ready and be out the door over an hour before that, but it was a very urgent case. Not that they ate much breakfast anyway, their nerves did not allow them to eat as their stomachs felt tight and knotted. None of them could sleep, so they all came down at around the same time, even Beast Boy who almost always slept for the longest out of all of them. Today he was the second out of three though, only Robin beating him, although this was probably due to the fact that he did not go to his room at all. The two men had made up, since Beast Boy knew exactly how much Starfire meant to him, and he had had the whole night to think everything through and forgive him. Cyborg was the last to come down, and even though he was not interested in either of the girls romantically, he loved them both in a sibling way and also had a sleepless night. Deciding it was useless to be just sitting around and waiting until later on in the day when their teammates' lives could he in danger the three sleep deprived boys split and began looking through the entire city for hours, not missing anything and making sure to keep in contact with each other, calling each other on their T-Communicators every fifteen minutes.

"Beast Boy, are you still alright?" Robin's voice asked through the communicator on Beast Boy's wrist.

"At the moment yes," he replied back.

"Find anything new?"

"Not as of now, I'll give you a call if I do." Robin nodded to that then rung Cyborg up, and they had a similar conversation to this one. It was coming up to ten, meaning they had spent just over three hours searching already, and they hadn't found much. They had asked the police and some of the public if they had seen anything to do with the case, which they replied with that they hadn't but will inform them if they do find anything. Of course, this was not very useful to the team since they didn't get much further, but at least they had some more backup and extra pairs of eyes to help them, and this was important now that they were missing two of their strongest teammates.

Everything was going far too easy. Their plan was going exactly as to plan, almost too well, so they decided to have a little bit of fun with it. No one could really blame them, planet Earth was really boring compared to their old home. All the citizens seemed to do to amuse themselves was sit in front of a flashing box for hours and watch other ones of their kind make fools of themselves. It just didn't do it for them though. They needed something to keep them entertained while waiting for the right time to carry out the rest of their mission. So they added a little bit extra to their plan, something they could carry out now.

Another hour passed and their situation didn't seem to get any better. At least, it didn't get any worse either, though it depended on which way you looked at it. The boys were missing their girls more and more with each passing minute, getting more depressed at the thought they couldn't find them and were all slowly loosing hope even though they would not admit to it. So yes, it really depended on what perspective you viewed it from. Secretly, Cyborg wanted to do something else, maybe get the help of other Titans from around the world, or look outside of the city, since they had checked every single milimeter of it and did not find anything new and it seemed they were going in circles. They needed help or to make a change. But he didn't want to suggest it to their leader yet, he was stressed enough and would probably snap badly at him and not even consider what he was telling him. He wanted to tell Beast Boy though, since he would probably not flip out at him that much, and maybe even feel the same way as him. He did notice that his friend was almost as down as Robin was which concerned him; he was usually the cheerful type that would try and make everything seem better, but he did not try to joke around once since the incident. In fact he hardly saw his green friend at all since he spent most of his time in his room.

Also last night when he tried to apologise for Robin he had seemed quite upset with him when he mentioned that he didn't know what it felt like to loose a close loved one. He didn't mean it in a rude or personal way; just didn't think he loved someone currently. Then he mentioned Terra, but Cyborg definitely didn't believe that. It had been years since she lost her memory and broken his heart, and he seemed to have recovered from that some time ago. She wasn't even involved in this whole situation right now, so he was definitely attempting to cover something up desperately, but he didn't want to question and bother him at a time like this, once they found the girls then he could be the annoying, nosy older brother like he always was. He just hoped and prayed they would be found soon, he did not enjoy the stress and atmosphere that was around currently. He knew they would be found eventually though; not like they had a choice really, none of them would ever give up on such important members of the group. If Beast Boy was covering up his feelings for a girl like he thought he was, he wondered which one. The first one that sprung to mind was Starfire; she was friendly and bubbly like him, and they got on perfectly well, so apart from the fact she was going out with Robin, why couldn't he like her? They seemed like a good match, even though their relationship was mostly a brother and sister one, it could escalate into something more if Robin was out of the picture, though that would never happen for a lot of reasons.

And that's why he believed him and moved onto Raven. He did not understand this one at all, while she was not taken (as to his knowledge anyway) by anyone, she was just the total opposite to the guy. Where she was quiet, reserved and intelligent, he was fun, loud and bouncy. Where she would meditate to calm herself down he would joke and mess around. Where she would spend hours alone in her room he preferred to spend his time surrounded by friends and people in general. Where she didn't want any attention he craved it like a criminal would a drug or kid a sweet. How could they possibly even come close to being a match? He couldn't bring himself to believe Beast Boy would like her, and once everything we sorted, he would need a serious conversation with him on this matter.

Once he snapped out of his thoughts he checked the time, which was included on his T-Communicator. He saw that it was 11:20, and that it had been over fifteen minutes since Robin last checked up on him. He found this slightly odd and worrying; if it was any other member of the Titans he would just think that they had forgotten, but he knew Robin was not that type, and they had been doing it for the past four or so hours. No, he definitely would not forget. So he decided to call him himself, but to his surprise, the leader did not pick up. This worried him even more, he always picked up unless something was wrong or they done something to upset him. Had he done anything to offend him? He couldn't think of anything.

Quickly, Cyborg ran as fast as possible to Robin's chunk of Jump City. Usually they'd be able to locate one another rather quick, but now they all had to take on a much larger part for themselves. He checked the whole thing within five minutes and did not find him. He was about to give Beast Boy a call, when he heard noises coming from a nearby alley.

Robin had checked his whole part of the city many times and was thinking about a new plan. It was quite clear wherever they were kept was not within Jump City and they needed to look elsewhere. He was about to do the routine check up on the two boys, when he heard something coming from inside an alley. It sounded like metal breaking, certainly suspicious. Most of the alley was filled with shadows even though the day and weather was bright and sunny, and at first he could not see what was happening while his eyes adjusted. When they did, he saw a hunched over figure leaning over broken parts of metal all over the floor, smoke coming off of them. The thing that made him step back was when he realised that the figure was looking right at him with a malevolent, murderous glare. Its eyes were a vicious blood red, and in the middle the pupil was blue, almost as if it were frost. No matter how much he tried to look away, he simply couldn't, they hypnotised him and forced him to keep looking into them. They sent chills down his back and he was truly terrified of the creature staring at him. Even his thoughts could not focus on anything apart from the eyes and fear they gave him. They looked like ice bergs surrounded by the hottest lava. He could not understand how something like that could exist.

He only managed to snap out of the trance when something got placed in between him and the view of the two eyes. Then the figure smiled to himself and stood up, and slowly stepped towards Robin. Only then he realised who this horrid creature was; it was Arion, but he did not have his glasses covering his eyes. Now he knew why he kept them on. They were truly evil.

"Hello, Robin. Recovered already? How's your mouth?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who I'm talking about!"

"Oh, it looks like your mouth hasn't changed at all. Wanting to get to the subject as soon as you see me. If you are talking about your girls, they are safe, at least for now."

"Give them back!"

"What happens if I don't?"

"I will - I will kill you!"

"You really think you can kill me? You couldn't kill me when you had five people with you, what makes you think you can take me on alone and win?"

"I'll get the others."

"That's still only three, sorry to break it to you but you do not have a very big chance."

Robin could not control himself anymore - how dare he say such things to him. He started charging towards his opponent, only to have his forehead meet a metal fist. He stumbled backwards and gasped from both shock and pain.

"You just never learn, do you?" Arion said, shaking his head. If he was meant to represent the rest of the people in his city he was not doing a very good job of it. At least now the next phase of his plan might go smoothly.

Robin was preparing to attack again, he did not see anything else he could do, he already began and had blood dripping from his forehead, and he couldn't exactly let Arion escape again, this could be his only chance to find Starfire and Raven. He started running at the villain again, and this time predicted the metal fist going for him and dodged it. He jumped up and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards this time, but he did not hurt him yet. As he went to make another blow, something hit him hard across the back from behind. It felt like an electric shock slowly spreading through his entire body. Then he dropped to the hard ground like a lifeless rag doll.

"I could've got him," Arion snapped as he stood up and started brushing his shirt where it had been kicked with his human hand.

"You need to take things more seriously, we aren't here to play we have a job to do," Castor said, picking Robin up by the back of his uniform with one hand. Robin was still awake, but barely. Every inch of his body felt bruised and broken. He did not entirely understand what was going on around him, but the one thing he did notice was that there was two people, one of them he did not recognise. He did not have much time to think about it though, as the pain made him faint.

"Technically we are doing this for fun, so I'm not supposed to take it seriously."

"You still can't let anything go wrong, this is now a part of our plan. If we take out the Titans, this city no longer have anyone to protect them and will give up much easier."

"Castor..." Arion suddenly growled, but when his brother was about to scold him for using that tone with him, he heard someone coming up behind them. "Run! Leave the boy!" Usually Castor was not one for obeying anyone's orders apart from his own, especially from his brother, but he didn't have much choice this time, and let Robin fall back to the ground before shooting up into the sky at such high speed you couldn't even see him.

Cyborg entered the alley confidently, after all, he did not expect much and had little reason to. He looked around it, scanning it, but he did not notice anything or anyone, but he still had a feeling something was watching him. "Who's there?" He called, but got no response. Suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked, it lunged out at him and knocked him right off of his feet onto the ground and pinned him down. "Arion, I should have guessed," he growled when he looked up and saw who it was.

"You should have, but it is a bit late now, sorry." Cyborg opened his mouth to say something back, when he noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. This time the figure was joined with colours even the shadows couldn't conceal. As he looked, he realised that it was Robin. Laying on the floor. Barely breathing.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted, then tried to throw the villain off of him to no avail. Arion quickly turned his head to see that Robin had fallen out of his hiding place and was now in full view.

"Crap," he muttered to himself quietly under his breath. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Before the hero under him could react, he shifted his position so his human hand was holding him down by the neck, and lifted the metal one high in the air. Then he brought it down. Onto Cyborg's face. It knocked him right out and Arion sighed and got off. Castor appeared behind him, looking rather annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" Castor yelled.

"He saw his leader."

"So?"

"So, the plan was that if anyone sees what's going on we would capture them as well, so obviously I had to knock him out to do that." Castor rolled his eyes and picked Robin up by the back of his shirt again, leaving Arion to get Cyborg.

A couple of more hours passed when Beast Boy finally decided to give up. It had been hours and he was pretty sure the others were back at the T-Tower by now. He wondered why no one had called him to bring him back, since he was certain they would of given up by now already, at least Cyborg would have. They had been out since before the sun was up and now it was disappearing behind the horizon.

As he entered the tower, he called out that he had returned. He got no reply. "Robin? Cyborg? I'm back!" He tried again. His voice was so loud he was sure they would of heard him wherever they were in the tower. Confused, he checked every single room to find it empty. With every room he visited his panic was rising and rising inside of him. Where was everyone? Maybe they hadn't come back after all, and were still out there. He decided they would probably come back soon as well, or give him a call, so there was no point in going back out. He sat himself down on the sofa, turned on the TV and decided to wait.

Robin slowly awoke. The pain had mostly vanished, but his limbs still felt a bit numb and tingling, and the wound on his forehead was pulsing but it wasn't bleeding anymore. He looked around the place he was in. It was a room, all white with a slight blue tint to it. There was a large window that went across the whole wall in front of him, but he couldn't see what was on the other side since it was black. As he tried to move he realised he was tied to the wall by his arms, legs and hands.

"You're finally awake, sleepy princess," teased Arion from a chair in a corner nearby that Robin had not noticed earlier. He was obviously referring to 'Sleeping Beauty' but made a mistake. Robin's muscles tensed and he clenched his teeth in anger, knowing he couldn't do anything while he was tied. "Relax, what you stressing for? You're still alive, and we helped take care of that ugly wound of yours." It was only then Robin realised he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"It would've been better if you didn't make the wound in the first place," he replied, groaning.

"You're the one who started," Arion said, shrugging. "You wanted to see where the girls were being kept at, so I took you here."

"Starfire is here?" Robin asked, his eyes going wide. Arion smiled and nodded.

"She is."

"Can I see her? Is she safe? Can you let her go?"

"Woah, easy there. You will see her soon, she's absolutely safe but I'm afraid I can't let her go."

"What's stopping you?"

"My plan," he said with a wink, "I will explain later, but I will first make your wish come true and allow you to see her."

Arion revealed a remote, as white as the rest of the room, and clicked a button. With that, the window turned into a one sided one and on the other side he could see Starfire. She was tied to a wall as well, and her eyes were closed. He could not see her move.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. His patience had been broken, he needed to get to her. Now. "Starfire, wake up!"

"Shhh, she can't hear you, this room is sound proof."

"No! Let me go to her! What did you do to her? She's not waking up!"

"A minute ago you requested to see her, and now you want to go to her. I can only do one wish at a time, don't be so greedy. We didn't do anything to her, she is asleep right now therefore not waking up."

"You - you bastard!"

"Watch your mouth kid, I can make you hurt all over again," Arion snapped, standing up, but managing to just about calm himself down instead of punching Robin another wound. "You've seen enough for today, now you know she's safe." He pressed another button and it flipped the window again so that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see through it. Then Arion left, leaving Robin shouting and struggling to get out of the ties on his own.


	11. Teardrops On The Pillow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The sky was rapidly growing darker with each passing minute and black clouds covered the moon. Beast Boy was pacing around the Common Room, looking out the windows every time he got to them. Now he was extremely worried, over an hour passed and he got no sign from them. He had tried contacting them through their communicators many times but neither were picking up. He knew this meant they were in trouble, but he had no idea what to do about it. He was the only one left, and he was not fit to be his own leader, he had no idea what to do. Was he meant to stay inside out of trouble and keep hoping for a miracle? Was he meant to go out and search for them? Was he meant to tell someone? If he was, who was there to tell, the police? They wouldn't be able to do much, they already told them about what was going on and it didn't change anything. Millions of thoughts flooded his brain and he just couldn't think straight. First the love of his life Raven and his friend that was like a sister to him Starfire were taken, and now his best friends Cyborg and Robin. All of them were more like a family to him than just friends, and he could not understand how they were taken away from him so quickly and he didn't know how to find them. At this moment in time he felt so helpless, so vulnerable and alone. He tried to not feel sorry for himself, since as far as he was concerned all his teammates could be in a lot greater pain than him, but he didn't know what else to do. What would Robin do? He would probably send out a search of the city again, but then he was pretty sure he wouldn't of left everything until now in the first place, when he noticed something was wrong he'd do this a lot earlier. But what was done was done and he couldn't reverse the time he wasted, and it was better late than never. Of course he'd have to search the entire city on his own, which would take up a considerable amount of time, but he didn't know what else he could do.

So he decided to set off and do the search by himself. How he wished he could have at least one of the members of the Titans back, any one of them, at least he'd have some help and company. He shook his head. This was not the time to think about this, he needed to focus or he could miss something important. He was in the form of a bat, since he could see everything from above in the dark and go through the whole city quicker than by foot.

"Do we get him as well?"

"No, not yet at least."

"I thought we were meant to get the Titans so they weren't a threat to us?

"Arion, does he really seem like he could pose a threat to us alone?" Castor asked with a smile that made Arion smile as well.

"I guess not, but we were also doing it to have something to play with."

"We've got the other four, we basically took the half robot guy just for fun, he didn't have to be taken."

"I still think we should get him as well."

"What's the point? Wastes our space, food, medicine, time, and if we want them together we have to knock one more out. He's better off here, plus it gives the other ones a bit of hope to live off, even though none of their wishes will come true. He really is the weakest Titan, there is no point worrying about him."

Later on when the entire city was checked as best he could at this time at night, Beast Boy returned back to the T-Tower empty handed. And still alone. He couldn't believe the empty hole he felt inside of him, and he couldn't believe some people felt that all the time. How could they cope? Was this how the others felt right now? Did they miss him? Were they alright? He wished he knew the answers to any of those questions, but the sad truth was he knew nothing. He didn't even know where they were, or what happened to them, or if they were alive. He hated this situation, he hated himself, he hated his job, he hated Arion, at this point he felt like he hated everything, and he had a good reason to. If his worst fears were confirmed and they were all dead, he would never forgive himself, he wouldn't have anything to do with himself. He was sat on the sofa, head in his hands, tears in his eyes but he refused to let them drop. He wasn't done for the day yet, he needed to do something else. The search was not enough.

He decided to do what he predicted Robin would do. Sit at the computer for hours, attempting to find anything that might help him. So he did just that, or rather tried to. Beast Boy hadn't done much on the computer, it was mostly Robin or sometimes Cyborg that took an interest in it, and he never done anything on it apart from reading something over Robin's shoulder sometimes at most. Five minutes later he managed to turn it on and find some browser he could search things up on. The task at hand was easier said than done, it was difficult to know what to search for when you never done this before. What was he meant to type? He wanted the answer to many questions, but he knew he wouldn't be able to find the answers to 'where are my friends', 'are they alive' or 'what do I need to do to find and save them' online. He typed in 'Arion' and hoped for the best, but all it popped up with was some baby name websites and asked if he meant 'Orion'. Shrugging, he decided to look Orion up, it seemed close enough and he didn't know what he was meant to do anyway. He read about the constellation Orion and many other things, but it didn't really interest him since he didn't see how that was meant to help him, even if Arion was meant to be Orion he doubted it meant much. He typed in other things, such as 'villain Arion', 'Titans and Arion', etc. All this resulted in was a few news articles that desribed their meetings with him and the damage he caused, but not much else.

It was around two in the morning when Beast Boy jolted awake and found himself doubled over with his head on the computer keyboard. The browser was full of random searches that would obviously not be of any use. What happened? He didn't remember anything but he must of fallen asleep at some stage. How on earth did Robin do this for entire nights? His back and head ached from the position he spent a while sleeping in. He felt guilty that he did not manage to get any further and even fell asleep while doing his job. Firstly he attempted to type some other things in, but his mind still felt sleepy and the new pains did not help his concentration. He started to drag himself up to his room, deciding it was pointless to force it and he could do much better if he was well rested.

He was about to open the door to his room when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Raven's room. Sighing, he tried to forget about it, but he couldn't bring himself to enter his room and go to sleep. Growling to himself, he gave in and approached her door. He was about to slide it open when he paused. What was the point? It would just remind him of her and make him upset all over again. She would probably get annoyed at him for entering her room without her permission if- when - he found her. But something didn't let him leave, she wasn't there after all and under the circumstances they were in surely she wouldn't mind too bad. Plus, she didn't need to know - how would she find out? So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened it. When he opened his eyes he looked around his crushes' room. He let out his breath. Everything was more or less normal, it was as organised as always and everything was in its rightful place. All apart from the owner. That's when he realised the place wasn't as ordinary as it always was. It had a weird feeling to it, full of coldness, loneliness and misery. Perfect place for him right now. He took a step in and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Why did he go through with this? He knew it would make him even more depressed than he already was, and just remind him of how terribly he missed her. Another thing he knew was that he should have left then, but he didn't. Instead, he shut the door behind him, and went over to her bed. For a minute or two he sat gently on the edge of it, as if Raven was in there and he didn't want her to get mad at him for messing it up. Then he seemed to give up on that, and lay himself down on it, and closing his eyes. As he breathed in her faint scent off of the pillow, he couldn't keep the tears in anymore, and let them out, wetting it. Eventually he fell back asleep, which wasn't too difficult considering he was already drowsy and everything that happened to him earlier.

Robin hadn't slept all that night, he didn't see how he could. He had been captured, the love of his life was in the room opposite and he couldn't get to her, and he didn't know how to get out or what to do. All that night he scanned the room for any escape routes or things he could use against the villain. The room was pretty simple and plain, there was the window on one wall, two doors located on the other two walls and inside there was a single wooden chair and some shelves on both walls with some mysterious potions and objects on them. Of course it was dark in the room so it was not easy to make out what they were but he doubted he'd be able to tell anyway, he was no potion expert, it was more of a Raven thing. He could use them against his captor by knocking them over or something, and he could use the chair as well for hiding behind, and he would obviously be able to exit through the doors or possibly break the window and get Starfire as well. But before any of that could happen, he needed to get out of the ties. That was the one thing that he couldn't figure out, no matter how much he fought against them they woild never give in, and there was nothing around him to cut them with. Struggling against them all night was very tiring, but he had no other ideas of how to get out of them.

Suddenly the door swung open, and in entered his enemy, Arion. For a minute he was confused and a tiny bit frightened, he seemed very serious and to the point when usually he loved to tease and mock and had a cruel smile on his face. He approached him and seemed to be studying him for a second or two, looking him up and down, before he gave a small smile, but even that seemed a bit forced.

"Morning, didn't get much sleep then princess?" Arion asked as if he cared then moved on quickly, "I guess it would be nice of me to help you catch up." Before Robin could figure out what he meant, a metal fist punched him in the face hard, and he got knocked out.

One by one, everyone's eyes eventually opened. All four captured Titans were together in one room, all tied to a single wall with even space between them. Raven and Starfire were gobsmacked when they saw two of the boys they thought were trying to rescue them there, and Robin and Cyborg just felt very relieved that they were there and didn't look too bad. Before they could all begin talking, Arion stood up from a chair in the center of the room.

"Good morning darlings," he said, nodding at each of them. "I am guessing you are rather confused as to why all of you are in here together, yes? And probably happy as well, maybe a bit angry too, but I'll answer your questions. We wanted to let you in on our plan, and just have a chat with you in general."

"Plan? Chat? What in the world is going on here?" Cyborg shouted impatiently to earn a silencing glare from Arion.

"I was about to explain when-"

"But you already told us your plan," Raven commented, interrupting him.

"Yes but wouldn't it be better if all of you-"

"We aren't all here, Beast Boy isn't here," Robin argued. Upon hearing his voice, something seemed to burst in Starfire as her eyes went wide.

"Robin!" She shouted as Arion got prepared to speak again.

"Shut up and listen!" Arion yelled over them and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Please, just listen first. Yes, the girls already know the plan. I know Beast Boy isn't here. But I wanted all of you who we have captured to hear it at the same time, so no interruptions while I am explaining. Please." Then he went on to tell them the entire story, and no matter how much they wanted to scream and tell him how stupid it was, they knew better and kept their mouthes closed, even though it required to grit their teeth together.

"Any questions?" Arion asked at the end, looking around.

"Loads," said Robin.

"I don't even know where to start," replied Cyborg. It was true enough, both Titans had so many questions racing through their minds but they did not know which ones to ask.

"May I start for you?" Raven asked politely, and when no one replied for a few seconds she went ahead. "So why isn't Beast Boy here?"

Suddenly Arion smiled and walked closer to the girl, looking right at her. "Still worried about that green boy? Why do you care so much? Is he anyone that... close... to you?"

"No! I mean, he's not in that way, but he is one of the Titans and we are like family to each other," Raven explained, hoping this would satisfy him in some way.

"Are you absolutely certain of that?"

"I am," she answered, nodding and gulping.

"Truly, one hundred percent no lies there?" Arion repeated, to which Raven nodded again. "Good, wouldn't want you making a mistake by saying those words. Remember, you can change your mind and say that you love him any time, but for now I'll believe you and assume you do not feel anything towards him. You should be able to handle this piece of information then. Are you ready?"

Raven nodded again, her heart suddenly racing. It was true she did not feel anything towards Beast Boy, but if anything happened to him... She wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Well then, while you may only feel friend, or family, connections with him, he feels something else towards you." Raven did not believe what he was suggesting, and had no idea how to react.

"N-no, I'm pretty sure our feelings are the same towards each other."

"Raven, honey, that boy loves you. Whether you believe it or not, he really does, and it doesn't look like a simple crush either."

"Beast Boy doesn't love me," Raven tried to sound confident but her voice went all croaky and wavy. Arion shrugged, then pressed a button on a remote he always seemed to carry around to all the rooms. A projector appeared from the ceiling, and with another press of a button it flashed to light on a plain wall. The image was of the hallway that lead to all of their rooms.

"This video says otherwise," Arion said as Beast Boy entered onto the scene, approaching his room. Then he looked over at Raven's room and walked up to it instead, and after a couple minutes of hesitation he entered. The camera then changed to a view inside the room, with Beast Boy standing inside of it. His eyes shined with tears as he sat down on the side of the bed, then lay down on it and cried until he fell asleep. Of course the whole clip took a lot longer than explaining it, and it left the Titans in shock, especially Raven.

"What do you think?" Arion asked, turning back to her. She shook her head, looking down at the floor. She didn't know whay to think, let alone what to say. From the video, it really did seem like Beast Boy liked her. But why? She always was so mean to him and hit him and made fun of him... Suddenly she felt a large feeling of guilt creeping over her, and she felt like she wanted to go to him right this second and apologise for everything she ever done. How could she be so clueless?

"Man, sorry to day but that video was a load of bullshit, it does not prove anything. So what, he goes to Raven's room to grieve, maybe they were close as friends, how would you know?" Cyborg snapped. He didn't believe his own words, but he was willing to lie to protect Beast Boy and Raven.

"Hey, watch your language," Arion growled, rushing over to him,

"Please do not speak to friend Cyborg in that tone of a manner," Starfire said, not wanting them to start a fight while Cyborg wasn't able to protect himself.

"Protecting him now?" Arion said, going over to her. "You are mine, remember that, you can't be with him."

"She's not yours!" Robin interfered, and that got Arion incredibly wound up.

"Oh really? I think this is enough social time for you guys," he said, and before anyone could cut in he knocked them out, one by one.


	12. Angel Sent From Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Her senses came back to her ages ago, but she wished they would go away again. The pain, sadness and guilt she felt overwhelmed her, but she wished that she wasn't attached to the wall. True, everyone that was captured probably wanted that right now, but she wanted it for a different reason, not like she would try to escape after what she learned earlier. She just wanted to curl up and cry, but she couldn't while she couldn't move any of her limbs. Though, there was one positive thing about being tied up, she wasn't able to use any of her powers, so she could actually show and feel emotions that she would usually have to bottle up inside of her. Sighing, she allowed a single salty tear to fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Soon more followed, even though she did not permit those ones. She couldn't help thinking about the horrible monster she was; how could she not seen it earlier? She could usually read people's emotions immediately, but the thought of Garfield Logan liking her never, ever, not once crossed her mind. All she thought about was how mean and rude she was to him, how many times she slapped him for little things, how she always said he was not funny or amusing in any way, how she always ignored his 'stupid' attempts at flirting. Who could be more mean than her?

In some way, everything seemed to fit into place, as if they were jigsaw pieces, in her mind. That's why he never once forgot to say sorry to her, was constantly trying to make her laugh, and liked spending time with her even though she almost always told him to go away and leave her alone in peace. If she could, she would place her now wet face into her hands and dry off the tears that were dripping off of her chin with her sleeve. She hoped that no one would come in or see her like this, even if it was only Arion and Castor. Most people in her position probably wouldn't think about someone that had a crush on them, and would rather try and conjure up some plan on how to get out, or worry about the villains' plan that she and her best friend Starfire played a key part in, but she couldn't bring herself to think about those things. She hoped and prayed with all her might that things would go back to normal and they would be able to escape and she had the chance to apologise to Beast Boy for all the things she had done to him for the past few years, and she also hoped he would be able to forgive her. Suddenly, she realised a new feeling entering her, and at first she couldn't figure out what it was. She was already full of guilt, sadness and anger for herself, and they made it hard to work out. Doing her best to push the negative feelings aside, she got a better chance of seeing what it was. It felt like... Lust? No, definitely not at a time like this, it was something else. Maybe it was... Care? It certainly felt a lot like it, but had something mixed along with it, an emotion that was much stronger than all those bad ones and could conquer them all. Then, she worked it out. She had very rarely felt this emotion before, apart from small hints of it when she was around her friends. It was... Wait, was she sure she wasn't mistaking it? After a moment of thought she shook her head, it definitely was. It was love. For Beast Boy.

Robin would definitely be pacing back and forth in the room or maybe even pointlessly breaking all the stuff inside it if he wasn't handcuffed to the wall securely by his arms and legs. He needed to escape, that was for sure, but he didn't know what he should do after that. Was he supposed to try and let out his other friends or maybe just one or two of them then go back for the rest? But then he risked getting caught again and put back in the room, or even getting punished, which he guessed Arion would happily do without much hesitation. Or, if he managed to escape, was he meant to go back to the T-Tower and get Beast Boy to help him? Again, the risks in doing this was that they could get caught, or upon hearing that he got out he could think of some other plan or make his traps even more secure, which would make the whole thing of releasing everyone a lot harder and possibly more painful for them. He couldn't just release all the captured Titans anyway though, since they could not leave a dangerous villain in the city and this whole thing would just repeat itself, and at least now he knew his plan of taking over the world. Yes, they definitely need to take care of him, the danger and risking their lives was included in their job description.

Shaking his head, he decided to think about something else for at least a few minutes, as he had been thinking about the whole escaping and capturing the villain thing for over a day and so far he didn't have a solid plan. He stared at the black window in front of him. Starfire was on the other side. At least that's what he thought. He now felt that very tiny bit better that he was here and he could more or less see that she was not harmed and kept in livable conditions, Arion didn't seem exactly cruel in the way he cared for them. Sure, he knocked each of them out at least once a day, and gave them pretty bad wounds, and kept them tied up all day, and all this talking about plans to take the world as his own was not doing any good for their mental health, but he would treat their wounds and did own some effective medicines (that he planned to use in the future) and gave them food and water every few hours. It could be better, but it was a lot better than the way some of their past enemies treated them. Letting out a sigh, he hoped that Arion would end up not going through with the plan, the part of making Starfire and Raven pregnant made him fuming. Starfire was his girl, and only his, he worked so long on plucking up the courage to ask her out and now some blue part metal villain was calling her his. He couldn't stand that, and he didn't like the way he showed that clip of Beast Boy worrying about Raven to them. That was violating his privacy, and it also showed that they had hidden cameras littered around in their own home they didn't know about. When did he install them? He wondered if the whole thing was true and Beast Boy indeed did like Raven. Sometimes the thought would cross his mind, as he always seemed so intent on making her happy and keeping her safe, and also since he and Star were taken by each other, then they were only boy and girl left, excluding Cyborg as he didn't think he looked at Raven in any way apart from like a younger sister. He shrugged it off though and began thinking of what to do again, he decided they could settle the whole Beast Boy liking Raven affair when they finally got back.

Starfire was feeling quite similar to how her friend Raven was, except more lonely and upset than angry and guilty, though she did feel those emotions as well. She missed Robin and worried about him, she didn't know that he was only on the other side of the big black window of glass like he did. Arion and Castor had refused to tell her what was on the other side and why it was there for a reason she did not understand, but he done it because he knew that if she knew her precious boyfriend was on the other side she would never stop begging to see him and showering him with questions about if he was alright. It was usually Castor that visited and cared for her unlike for Robin and Cyborg, and that was because they still did not know there was two villains, not one. Arion would still sometimes come, and she found him a lot more kind than Castor, if that was possible for a part robot twin that wanted to take over Earth and kill all the humans to replace them with his own population. He just wasn't as serious or bossy, and she knew a few of the horrible things he done was because Castor forced him to, maybe there would be some hope for him being good, but she doubted any of the Titans would believe that or let her try and get through to him. She tried anyway when he did come, but he just laughed her off and said that was the way things had to be from now on and he couldn't change it.

Her heart ached so much for Robin. She felt guilty and angry with herself for getting him into this mess, if he didn't have to save her he would still be out there and getting further, and she also knew that he was worrying about her right now, even though she was absolutely fine for now. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, all she wanted right now was to feel Robin's arms around her and him telling her that everything was going to be alright soon, that this wasn't forever and they would find a way out. Being for so long in a room alone was not doing any good for her, and she felt strong pangs of loneliness every couple of seconds. While she didn't understand a few parts of their evil plan, she understood most of it. They were going to use her and Raven to make more babies of their kind, however she was unsure of how the were going to do it. She had no idea how babies were made on Earth, or anything about pregnancy or taking care of one for that matter. She felt bad for Raven as she doubted she wanted to have children, though she was sure she would change her mind once she saw them, or so she hoped... Even if they would be the villains children, she didn't want her to kill them or anything. Sighing, she slowly let go all of all the thoughts about the plan and replaced them with positive thoughts of Robin that always gave her hope, and she fell asleep.

Arion now had more time that he could spend with Starfire now though, as Castor decided to reveal himself to Cyborg. Castor did not have a metal arm like Arion did, instead his skull was made of metal, and this programmed him to be much more to the point and intelligent. Both of the twins had attached Cyborg to some sort of large machine, and he was tangled in a mess of over a hundred different colored wires of different lengths and thicknesses. They did not tell him what this was for, but he guessed they were just checking out how he was built and maybe teaching them some new techniques. All these wires felt heavy upon him, and the crouching position he was in was highly uncomfortable for him. The two were standing a few feet away from him, whispering to each other quietly and sometimes pointing at him or parts of the machine and occasionally smiles appearing on their cruel faces. He gritted his teeth together every time, he wished he could move or even talk but they had also paralysed and tied him just in case. It wasn't like these wires would allow him to move all that much anyway, since he knew he might damage his system if he ripped them our violently. To distract himself, he was trying to work out what all these wires were trying to do and where they were coming from and if they were attached to any important parts of him. He figured this knowledge would be a great aid if they left and the paralysis wore off, at the moment he just knew his feet were tied down, but he wasn't sure about his arms. Maybe he could do something and...

"Hey, tin dude," Arion's voice called from across the room as he and Castor strode over to him, "we are gonna have to knock you out again."

"None of your fault, obviously, since you've been good for the last hour, but we want to see how your robotic part of you acts when you're not conscious," Castor explained.

"We're also going out for a bit and wouldn't want you causing any trouble, would we?" Arion added, then turned to his twin brother. "Who will do the honors?"

"You've got the tin arm," he shrugged and was about to continue when Arion interrupted, seeming quite offended.

"My arm isn't tin!" Arion protested, sniffing. Castor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, you've got the metal arm, but he's alone and we've got both of us here, wouldn't it be better to just use the injection? I mean, we save on medicines."

"I guess, but how do we know it'll keep him asleep for long enough?"

"It will if we give him the right dose." Arion shrugged this time and walked over to a shelf, studied all of the potions, then picked up a light blue one that bubbled slightly. He got a syringe and a needle, then filled it up before walking to Cyborg and injecting the strange liquid into him.

A few minutes passed as they waited for Cyborg to fall asleep, then together they went outside the room, carefully shutting and locking the door behind them. For a few moments they just stood silently, staring at each other, almost as if expecting a furious Cyborg to kick the door open.

"What do we do then?" Arion asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I have a feeling he is searching the city again, we will find him together then you will watch him while I go to their tower." Arion considered this for a bit, then nodded in agreement. "Just remember if anything happens to notify me immediately, he can't come into the tower while I'm in it."

"Sure thing, bro, let's go!" Arion said eagerly then they both headed out to Jump City to look for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had woken up several times during the night until he finally gave up on trying to sleep at about six in the morning. He had eaten as much as he possibly could fit inside his knotted stomach, which wasn't all that much, but he figured it'd have to do for now. Now it was eight in the morning, and he had been out searching the city once again for an hour. His hair was messy and clothing creased and he had incredibly large and dark bags underneath his eyes, but he didn't care right now, it wasn't visible in most of his animal forms. Even if it was, he wouldn't care less anyway, he was far too concerned about the health and safety of his friends, in particular Raven. It was so silent and lonely in the tower, it didn't seem the same when he was the only Titan living in it, so he didn't like spending that much time inside and preferred to be out doing the searches now, at least it kept him sort of occupied and out of that dreadful place. When he first woke up, he didn't understand why he was in Raven's room, but when he was reminded a powerful pang of pain and misery washed over him. He still missed her incredibly, and he swore that he would find her or die trying. He hoped that it would be the first one.

"I told you he'd be out searching by now," Castor said, standing on the edge of a skyscraper rooftop, looking down on a green bird he knew was Beast Boy.

"How can he be out so early so willingly?" Arion muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. Still, Castor took that as if it was an actual question and shrugged.

"I guess he is a bit useless and lonely without his petty friends, and that dark girl, what was her name again? Crow?" Castor asked, putting his hand to his forehead in thought of trying to remember the name.

"Raven," Arion corrected him, also looking at BB.

"Indeed, he probably misses Raven most, that's what's driving him. Anyway, I better go on my way before he returns," Castor said, then he jumped up and turned into an almost invisible small energy ball and disappeared less than a second later, flying away at an incredible speed towards the tower.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Arion whispered to himself, watching him searching everywhere and deciding to relax and rest for a bit. Castor hardly ever let him do this, to him it was all about the work. He moved to the roof of a closer tall office building, then sat down and closed his eyes, taking in the warm rays of sun.

Arion got close to dozing off, when something started buzzing on his metal arm, waking him up with a rather confused look on his face. "What in the world..." He muttered, looking at his arm buzzing and a small red light flashing urgently. His first thought as he stood up was that Castor was in trouble, and he looked around for the green elf man. He couldn't see him anywhere, and he walked the whole way around the roof but couldn't spot him. Using his flying powers which were rather weak and couldn't take him fast or far, he done his best to quickly glide over the city, stopping on every other roof he could. Ten minutes later he still couldn't find him and he had started to panic, now if it was Castor signaling him for help he was really late and would get into tones of trouble with him. Taking in a deep breath he pressed a button that opened a part of his arm that revealed the message, similar as to a T-Communicator would. The message was not what he expected though. It indicated that the trouble was back at their base. Completely forgetting about watching Beast Boy, he made his way there as fast as he possibly could.

Apparently, Arion had picked up the wrong potion - at first it appeared to be the right one, however if you shook it, the light blue changed to a light purple, and it was fizzing like mad. Whatever the potion was, it only put Cyborg in a sleeping stance for about fifteen minutes, if that, and it also seemed to have cured his paralysis. He spent a bit trying to work out a few more of the wires, then began doing his best on taking them out, or if they were harmless enough, ripping them in half, which he hoped might also mess up their plan in some way. It took him a while and he kept getting tangled up, but eventually he did manage to get rid of most of them, and in the end he just gave up on the last twenty or so, and ripped them out. It sent a pain wave through him, but then it disappeared. Smiling to himself, he managed to smash the ties on his feet, which were not all that tight since they probably didn't expect him to even be awake right now. He stood up and walked over to the door, and tried to open it normally, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Sighing, he took a step back, then kicked the door down so that it was hanging loosely off of one hinge, squeaking in protest. Stepping over it, he looked around. He wanted to let out at least one of the Titans, so that if they caught him, at least there was two of them.

It took him only a few minutes to find one Titan; as he found out, the long black glass across the rooms acted like a one way window, so he could easily see inside of the rooms. The Titan was asleep, but whether it was the effects of a potion he did not know. She had tear stains down he cheeks and chin, but she seemed unharmed other than that. Quickly he started to wrestle with the door handle, but once again it was locked. Of course, he should have guessed, if the girl had got out somehow she needed something else to keep her back at least for a minute or two, but this wouldn't be a difficult obstacle for a half robot man. Once again, he kicked the door open, to reveal a terrified awoken Raven, but when she saw that it was him coming to her aid, a smile spread across her face. Trying to act as fast as possible in case their enemies were coming for them, he broke all of the handcuffs and ties, which were stronger than his ones he had on his feet but still not too hard.

"Cyborg, thank you s-" Raven began to thank him as they ran out of the room into the corridor, but Cyborg rapidly pressed a metal finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Shh, thank me later, we need to find the others and-" this time he was interrupted, by not a finger, but a noise of unlocking locks and keys banging against each other. He was about to rush Raven into some hiding place, but it was too late, Arion burst in out of breath and saw them.

"You! How did you..." He started yelling, only to have a metal fist punch him right across the face out of nowhere. The cheek had blood trickling down from it, and was throbbing terribly, already starting to swell up and become a darker shade of blue than his light blue skin. When he looked up he had to quickly dodge another fist from the other side, and as he bent down he put up his own metal hand and grabbed it. "That wasn't very nice of you," he scolded with a smile appearing on his face. He started to twist Cyborg's arm and he gasped while Arion was only beginning to have fun. He twisted it more and more, faster and faster, but then a dark power threw him to the side into a wall. Cyborg nodded his thanks at Raven, and she nodded back, but as they done this their opponent had already recovered, but instead of doing another attack, he was pressing buttons on his arm.

"What are ya doing?" Cyborg demanded, but Arion simply smiled then got back on his two feet. He casually brushed his shirt off, not seeming in a rush or anything of the sort. "Well?" Cyborg shouted again. They heard a single, quiet beep coming from somewhere, and Arion lunged at him. Usually Cyborg wasn't the easiest to bring down, however he was caught off guard and the metal arm aided him as he knocked him over and pinned him to the ground powerfully.

Raven was about to help him, when something that seemed invisible to her hit her in the shoulder, sending her onto the ground. Before she could even wrap her head around what was going on, she had... Arion? On top of her. But wasn't he pinning Cyborg down? She managed to get her head up, and saw that indeed he was. Then who was on top of her? It suddenly came to her. It was Castor. Now it was two against two, and the twins had way more advantages. Both Titans were trying to wrestle their opponent and get free, but it was to no use. Arion had began punching Cyborg with his metal fist, and Castor had sent something rushing through Raven's body that shock her and make her feel weak and limp. They were doomed, they were not getting out of this one unless they surrendered. But they had got so far... Suddenly, as if an angel was sent from heaven, a new figure appeared in the doorway to their base. It was the only person that could help them right now. Beast Boy. And he didn't seem happy about what he was seeing.


	13. Over Now

Thank you all very much for all the kind reviews, they really mean a lot to me and help me to carry on. There are going to be a couple more chapters to this story that I will try to finish as soon as possible. I will make a sequel to this at some point, but I may do a different Teen Titans story first... I'm open to suggestions and ideas, though ^_^ Thank you again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy stood in the doorway, a low growl emitting from his deep inside his throat from his anger at the scene before him.

"Beast Bo-" Cyborg began shouting only to have Arion place his hand on his throat and put pressure on it, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

"I left you to watch him!" Castor roared at Arion.

"But bro-"

"No! How hard could it be? It was one boy, how hard is it to keep an eye on one boy?"

"But the alarm sounded and-"

"Didn't you have the brains to knock him out or trap him or something?"

"Actually, no, I don't have your programming, so I obviously don't!"

"He's the weakest Titan you said so yourself! It would've taken less than a second!" Raven had sat calmly underneath the mass of Castor since she saw Beast Boy, as she didn't want them to stop arguing and resume their fight again, giving BB plenty of time to attack and for her and Cyborg to take a breath and recover a bit. But then, after hearing those words about him, when Castor called him the weakest Titan, something snapped inside of her, and she couldn't control herself.

"You fucking bastard, calling someone way better than you in so many ways weak," she shouted, and Castor glared at her from above. Most normal people in her position would be terrified and beg to be forgiven, but her expression remained monotone and not one bit frightened. She looked him right in the dark glasses, her eyes proving that she was truly not scared. This would again make a lot of villains feel uneasy, but this was Castor, and after what the girl beneath him just said, he felt merciless and livid. Suddenly his glasses shattered into a million pieces without anything touching them, and the shards showered over Raven, giving her a couple of small cuts on her face. But that was worse to come. The glasses shattered because light blue energy came from inside his eyes in the form of lasers, and they hit her in the forehead. Raven screamed out with pain, it felt like she was having lava poured on her face.

Before he could continue the torture all down her face, a raging green bull charged into him and sent him flying a good few feet away. Beast Boy was no where near done though, he made a U-turn and done the same thing to Arion. Now both Titans were free. Once that was done, he changed back into his human form and ran to Raven's side, who was clenching her teeth and eyes shut in utter pain.

"Raven!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Raven! Are you alright?" He continued shouting, and she opened her eyes and looked at his very worried and concerned face. She tried nodding, but another wave of pain hit her and she groaned and he squeezed her hand again. "Raven, try your best to heal yourself, I'll keep them away, I promise," he said, rushed, and he stood up and changed into a large lion with a forest green mane. Castor was up again and was about to attack him, but when he saw the lion he hesitated for a second, and BB seized his opportunity. He leapt forward, quickly covering the gap between them, and then pounced onto him, pinning him down to the ground. Before Castor could even comprehend what just occured so swiftly, the lion gave an ear-piercing, bone-rattling roar right into his face, causing even one of their worst enemies that they ever met to shiver in fright. He snarled menacingly. If he could, he would have loved to rip his body to shreds for hurting Raven right then and there, but he knew he would get in trouble for it later on, so even though it took all of his will power, he didn't.

Arion had also got to his feet soon after since he hadn't been knocked with as much force as his twin brother had, but Cyborg beat him to it. Before his opponent could move, he punched him in the jaw, beneath where he had hit him earlier. Then as rapidly as he could he withdrew his arm and then launched it again, this time making contact with the side of his forehead. Satisfied that he had done enough damage within the space of a few seconds, he took a few steps back, just in case Arion would begin his own attack. Now all of the right side of his face was letting out a lot of blood from cracks in his blue skin, and it was also all swollen a dark shade of purple and throbbing. He looked up at Cyborg with the most evil glare he ever saw from him.

"Y-you asshole!" He yelled as he lunged at him. They were both using as much strength as they could on each other, wrestling to get on top, neither backing down for a second. Cyborg was strong and half of him was made of metal while Arion only had a single metal arm which would usually give him the advantage, however Arion was also strong, probably more powerful than Cyborg was, so it was a tough battle. He was determined not to loose though, he had been beaten by him before, and his teams' lives were at risk. No, he could not give up, not even for a second. He had to win, whether it was the last thing he did.

Healing herself was difficult for Raven, the wound was very deep and it had a few traces of Castor's powers left in it, and it was hard to get rid of it since his powers, though she did not like admitting it, were more powerful than hers. Eventually she managed, and though she felt weak afterwards, she stood up and refused to show it, after all Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting the two villains and all she had to do was just use her powers on herself. She looked over at Beast Boy and Castor, the villain had used his powers against him and BB changed back to his normal self and was dodging the attacks as best he could while clutching his arm and attempting to change back into a powerful animal. She quickly used the lasts of her power to send Castor flying off to the side, hitting the wall with his head pretty badly. Beast Boy smiled thankfully at her. "Raven, go and find the others, we will keep them away the best we can," he ordered as nicely as he could and at first she hesitated. She did not want anything to happen to either of the boys and her not being able to help, but something in the way BB was looking at her told her it would be better if she would. So she did. With a last nod and encouraging smile at each other, she ran down the corridor to the other rooms.

About ten minutes later, Raven was still going down the puzzling twists and turns in the corridor, looking into every window she saw. She too did not know that the blacked out windows she saw in each of the rooms she had ever been in were one way windows, but it sure made everything easier. Well, it usually would have, if not for the fact she did not know where Starfire nor Robin's rooms were located. Suddenly, she heard heavy panting and loud boots hitting the floor at a rapid pace, and when she turned around she found Castor behind her. Gasping, she stepped to the side as he lunged at her. Trying to use her powers would be useless, there was no way they'd be able to protect her as they were still weak. For now, she'd have to avoid attacks or use her fists and legs to defend herself. But... If Castor was here, what happened to Beast Boy? She gritted her teeth and held back the urge to go and find out, Castor would catch her if she did. He was about to pounce on her again, when a green blur hit him in the side and knocked him over. Beast Boy quickly changed back into human form, and gave an apologetic smile at her.

"Heh, sorry Rae, he kinda ran away," he explained trying to sound as innocent as possible, then turned back to a tiger form, and pounced onto him, giving Raven the chance to get away before they continued their fight.

Raven was now a lot more focused and determined on locating their remaining captured friends. This would, of course, been a whole lot easier if her powers would return to her and she could use them to search the building, but then she decided it would be wasting her energy anyway if it was possible to find them normally. Briskly, she walked along the corridor, peering into every window she saw. Why couldn't she find them? She hoped she hadn't walked past them and not seen them, as she had to admit she felt kind of lost. Everything seemed way more complicated than it probably actually was in this building, at least to her. She walked away after looking into yet another empty room, when something made her walk backwards. Did she just see... Starfire? Checking again, indeed it was Star, hanging from the wall and staring down into the ground, oblivious to what was going on under the same roof that she was under. Smiling triumphantly, she turned to the door. She knew that they always locked all the doors no matter what, so there was no point in trying to see if it would just open willingly. Taking a deep breath in, she tried to make her powers work to break the lock. This proved a lot harder than she thought it would be, and no matter how much she strained she couldn't seem to be able to. After a few more determined tries, all she managed was to dent it a little bit, but it would have to do, hopefully that would help her at least slightly. She attempted to do what Cyborg had done, and kick the door down, even though she was no where near as powerful as the tall half robot man. Her first try did not work very well, but at her second one the lock that was holding the door shut dented so much that you could just open the door normally. She opened it, and Star seemed very frightened and was demanding who it was trying to break the door of wood.

"Shh, calm down Star, it's me Raven, see?" Raven reassured her, and Star's attitude immediately changed when she saw that indeed it was.

"Oh, friend Raven, how wondrous it is that it is you, and not somebody else," she said, relieved. Rolling her eyes, Raven studied the handcuffs and thought of a way to break them. She couldn't use her powers, and she knew she wouldn't be able to smash them for sure. Looking around the room, she suddenly had an idea. She walked over to the shelves, and picked up some strange object that looked like a black rock but she highly doubted it was. Once she returned to Starfire, she started to knock the 'rock' against the handcuffs as strong as she could while trying to be careful to not accidentally hurt Star in the process.

"Friend Raven, please be most careful with that!" She yelped.

"I'm trying," Raven snapped, frustrated. Right now she was too focused to be nice or patient. Finally the first handcuff was free, and she began working on the other three. It took a good few minutes, but in the end she was able to get all of them.

"I am most thankful to you, friend," she thanked and Raven nodded quickly, but she wanted to get to the next phase of the order Beast Boy gave to her, and find Robin.

"Star, we are going to go and find Robin, stay closely behind me but you be on the look out, never once keep your eyes off of the corridor behind us," Raven tried to explain as clearly but quickly as she possibly could think of.

"Why must I do the look-outing and not find friend Robin?" Star asked, seeming a bit offended. Did Raven not think she could handle the task of finding her own boyfriend?

"Look, I can't use my powers, they are too weak, so if someone comes I wouldn't be able to stop them," Raven said, looking behind her every few seconds. "Please, do this favour for me. I'll go to the mall with you if you do a good job."

"Okay, I shall try my best to be a good look-outer," Star replied happily now, convinced by Raven's bribery.

So both girls headed out of the room and carried on walking further into the corridor. Raven was in front, checking every single room and making sure not to miss any out. Starfire was behind her flying, facing with her back to Raven and only turning around every so often to make sure she was going in the correct direction. She kept her word though, and tried her best to focus on the corridor.

Another ten or so minutes passed, and Raven hadn't found Robin yet, but Starfire hadn't seen any dangers so that was good at least. Raven just hoped that she would find Robin, and that he was still in the building alive, and hadn't been moved anywhere, because after searching for so long the thought had crossed her mind.

"Ra-" Starfire called from behind her, but got cut off by something. When Raven turned around, Starfire was lying with her head against the wall bleeding, obviously unconscious, and next to her stood Arion with a demonic grin on his face, staring right at her. His clothes had been ripped up and he had loads of bruises and cuts all over his body, especially one side of his face that Cyborg had completely ruined, and that was now a swollen bloody mess. She began to back away as she took a deep breath in and held it, but let it back out when she felt herself walk into something large and wet behind her. She turned around and faced Castor. He looked no better than his twin brother, the wetness she felt had been the blood that was caking his torn shirt and body. She had no idea what to do, what happened to Beast Boy and Cyborg. But she didn't have much time to actually think about it, since all she felt was a sharp pain to her head, then she fell unconscious.

Cyborg awoke aching all over his body. The dark green carpet he was laying down on was stained with pools of blood, and he knew some of it was his own. He took a few minutes to figure out what was going on and where he was and he managed to sit up and ignore his muscles protesting and hurting even more in return. A figure started to groan nearby him, also on the floor and covered in bruises and blood, some older anddried up and some fresh and glistening. "B, you alright?" He asked, and Beast Boy rolled over, groaning more. Cyborg noticed even his jaw didn't want him to speak or move it.

"Not exactly, dude," he replied, moaning as he attempted to sit himself up against the wall. This part of the corridor looked like World War Three, the entrance door was squeaking on its hinges, the once white walls were smeared with red all over them, and it seemed that you could swim in the blood that was on the carpet. Then there was both of them there on the floor, barely alive and somehow miraculously still breathing. They sat still for a few minutes, not saying anything and attempting to get some of their energy back and waiting for at least a tiny bit of the unbearable pain to disappear.

"Cy, we have to carry on," finally Beast Boy broke the silence, his eyes still closed. Both of them had black bruises underneath them.

"What? Are ya mental? We'll get killed if we do!"

"And then we will have to live with the death of our friends on our hands, plus they will just finish us off later if we don't." Cyborg stayed silent for another minute or two, and that extra time seemed to help both of them as they felt slightly stronger.

"Fine, but we need a plan, we can't just rush into it then get killed for being stupid."

"I'll agree on that, so what is the plan?" Cyborg slid himself over the moist carpet closer to Beast Boy, then began whispering into his ear.

"Dude, why you whispering? They're not here."

"Ya never know, better safe than sorry." Beast Boy shrugged to that and Cyborg carried on in a whisper. "We need to split up, I'll find Robin or Star and free them, while ya just find one of 'em, then when we come we'll help and..."

Cyborg carried on until everything was settled and they were clear on what they had to do. Now for the hard part - actually doing it.

It took them a few more minutes to get up and be able to walk again, but once they did, their determination took away a lot of the pain and gave them a new strength. They wished each other luck, after all they would need a heck of a lot of it with the amount of risks they were taking. Then, with a last look at each other, they headed off in separate directions down the corridors. While they would not say it, inside both of them felt sadness and worry wash over them, this could be the last time they saw their best friend, and they were badly beaten up. They prayed that their plan would work, it was a good, solid plan, but their enemies were a lot stronger than they were, and the team wasn't even whole.

Cyborg took a different route to Raven, one that didn't have as many turns, and he tried to remember the path he took even though it proved more difficult done than said. As he glanced around each room he passed before moving on, he remembered that he'd have to kick the door down and smash the handcuffs four times, and he hoped that he would have enough energy to do that. Finally, he saw an outline of a person inside one of the rooms, and he sighed with relief, at last he found someone. Looking at the door, he took a deep breath in, then positioned himself in front of it. 'You can do this,' he thought to himself inside of his head, then shutting his eyes, he swung his leg at the wooden door. BANG! He did not reopen his eyes until he heard the familiar squeaking of hinges, but when he did, all he saw inside was a pretty terrified friend. Why was everyone always so scared when he kicked doors down? Obviously neither Arion or Castor wouldn't kick it down if they had the keys to the entire place. Shaking his head, he went over to the person, and began working on smashing the handcuffs, ignoring all the demands, questions and thank you's from the friend he was rescuing until he was finished and he was free.

"Rob, mate, calm down and shut up, don't want anyone hearing us," Cyborg said, and Robin took a deep breath in as he realised the amount of noise he was making by yapping words at him would just attract the villain again and they'd get captured.

"Okay, but I have a right to know what's going on," Robin said a lot calmer and quietly now, and Cyborg was a lot more satisfied with his tone.

"I dunno how much you know, but Arion and Castor-"

"Castor?"

"Oh, you don't know who Castor is," Cyborg muttered. Robin didn't know a lot then. He'd have to explain everything from the beginning. "There is not one villain, but two. Castor is Arion's twin bro they kept a secret till now, and they plugged me into some machine and paralysed me, and they injected me with some potion to make me sleep then left. They musta got the wrong one tho, cuz I woke up soon after and was able to move, so I unplugged the wires and escaped. I found Raven, but we got caught by them, but BB came and rescued us. Then Raven went to find one of ya, I was fighting Arion and B was with Castor, but den we got beaten and fainted, and now we came up with a plan which is..." Cy explained the whole plan to Robin and his part in it, then once they agreed, they set off to find Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had found one of the villains with ease, using his animal senses. It was Arion he found, and he had Raven pinned against the wall, and he was threatening her and slapping her if she answered something wrong. Beast Boy had changed into a fly and was sitting on the wall, hoping the aliens found flies in their base often and ordinary. Seeing him do these horrid things to Raven built his anger up more and more, but he forced himself to keep quiet, he couldn't mess up the plan in any way or they'd most probably die. He just hoped Cyborg would come with backup soon, or he wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. One good thing came from it though; his anger made him forget about the pain and give him even more determination to succeed. Finally, he heard footsteps on the ground, and he saw that Cyborg had got Robin with him. Arion turned around and smiled, still holding Raven to the wall, obviously not phased at the two Titans arrival. Beast Boy flew to the other side of him, then changed into a T-Rex and let out a roar, casuing the villain's smile to vanish.

"Hey, guys, I just wanted to apologise for everything-" Arion began saying, feeling vulnerable and cornered.

"No no, it's fine, trying to take over our planet and causing us all this damage. I'd like to apologise for something too," Cyborg said, picking up his enemies' mockery, "for not killing you already." Arion gasped, but Robin had already planted a kick on the side of the face that Cy had left alone. Beast Boy followed and veered around, knocking him off of his feet with his powerful tail, and freed Raven from his grip by doing this. Cyborg pounced onto him and pinned him down, then started beating him with his fists. Now all of his face had been severed.

"Brother!" Cried a voice behind the whole action. Castor had heard them and ran straight over, but he wasn't expecting to find four of the Titans free and beating his brother.

"You knock him out, I'll take care of him," Robin ordered, and the team smiled, they finally had their leader back and it made everything so much easier. "Let's see who this 'Castor' is." Usually Castor wasn't scared of much, but this time he felt different, the way Robin walked up to him fearlessly, and the fact that he was already a lot weaker from the fight earlier and Robin was perfectly healthy.

"This is the end for you," Cyborg said as he landed a hefty punch onto his face, then got off of him to let BB have a go. BB took his chance and grabbed him by the arm with his jaws, and then hurled him hard at a wall, as if he was nothing more than a weightless rag doll. That finally managed to knock Arion out, and the two best friends looked at each other with smiles. They had done it.

"Go and help Robin, I'll keep an eye on him," Raven's voice came from behind them, and they nodded.

"What about Star?" Cyborg asked, looking around.

"We'll get her after, it shouldn't take much to finish Castor off," she said and walked over to Arion's unconscious body. She felt her powers slowly returning to her, so she could handle it if he woke up. Robin had plenty of energy and strength in him, while Castor's was running out. Before his friends managed to join him, he had already made a few good kicks and punches.

"Let's just get this over and done with," Cyborg said. Beast Boy ran to Castor, still in his dinosaur form, and seized him up by the arm. Robin started charging at him, then leaped up and planted a good kick to his face, which already knocked him unconscious, but to make sure he wouldn't awake for a while, Cyborg gave him a great punch to the face as well, and then Beast Boy dropped him on the floor.

It was over. They had beat the alien twins. Everything could return to normal now. Now all they had to do was handcuff them and leave them for the police to deal with, while they could find Starfire and go home to heal up and catch up on the time they spent apart.


	14. How The Relationships Got On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Click! The last handcuff on the knocked out Castor had been locked, and Robin had just finished telling the police what had happened and where to pick the villains up from. The four Titans turned to each other, most of them were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Who knew a mission that sounded so innocent would turn into one of the most difficult we ever had to do?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. Robin shrugged then began walking down a corridor.

"You lot go and find Star, I want to go and check out some of those potions," he said, peering into the closest room at the shelves full of mysterious liquids.

"I'll help you, I know a bit about potions," offered Raven and Robin nodded. Beast Boy's ears drooped as she said that, he was hoping to spend a bit of time with her while finding the last Titan, and she noticed and put her mouth close to his ear and whispered something into it, and whatever it was it must of been convincing as his large elf ears perked right up as he nodded. Then she left with Robin to the nearest room that had a knocked down door and begun studying the different potions and deciding whether they were safe or not and could they ever be to their use. Beast Boy and Cyborg had separated to make finding Star easier.

"Raven, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Robin suddenly asked. The girl shook her head in reply.

"Ask away," she said.

"You know, if Beast Boy did like you, would you return the feelings?" He asked, pretending to inspect the bottle he had in his hand to make things look less awkward. Raven blushed and looked down, thinking about how to answer that.

"I-I'm not sure," she stuttered. What else could she say? She really wasn't sure though, she did care for him and maybe even loved him, but would their relationship work out? With all their differences and the years she had been so cruel to him?

"Sorry if the question made you uncomfortable," Robin quickly apologised, but she hushed him by holding up her hand.

"Don't be sorry, I think everyone has been wondering that, including me," she replied, and after a few seconds of silent thinking she spoke again, "could I ask you a question though? What do you think I should do?" Robin did not say a word for a minute, reading the description on a container again.

"I think that you should like him back, and if you're ready maybe even become a thing, but that's just my opinion of course," he replied with a smile which she returned.

"Robin!" Came Starfire's excited voice from the broken down doorway, and she flew over and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug that took away his ability to breathe.

"Star! I missed you so much," Robin said once he had been released from the near death grip.

"I missed you the most when you were not with me," she said happily, and then the couple hugged again but less intensely and more romantically, Robin pulling her in firmly by the waist and her arms around his neck delicately and head sideways on his chest. Raven watched them, smiling, happy for their happiness, then her thoughts wandered to Beast Boy, would they ever be a couple like that? Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye - when she glanced up BB was looking at her, and when he realised she had caught him he quickly looked away, blushing. She smiled to herself. Maybe they could be a couple like that. Just maybe.

"Ya'll, let's go home," Cyborg concluded, witnessing everything that just happened between the Titans and feeling slightly left out, but to his relief they all done as he said and began walking out of the base.

Back at the T-Tower, Beast Boy was pacing around his room. He looked well groomed, he put on fresh clothes and took a bath, and had obviously put in a bit of effort to make his hair look presentable. Raven had healed everyone when they got home, so the majority of his wounds from the day had disappeared. Every few steps he took he looked up at a clock in the room, then continued his pacing. This procedure repeated itself multiple times until the hour hand on the clock struck seven. Then he took a deep breath, and exited his room. He made his way across the hall, then stopped a door. Taking another deep breath, he held his hand up and was about to knock, when the door opened itself, revealing Raven standing behind it.

"Hey Rae, how did you know I was here?" He asked with a small smile upon seeing her. She had obviously tried her best to look good as well.

"I knew you'd be on time," she replied with her own little smile, which made him smile more. It usually took so much to make her do this, and here she was smiling at him doing near enough nothing. She had such a beautiful smile. "Come in." She stepped aside and he did as he was told without much hesitation. He may have come across as confident, but on the inside his heart was threatening to break out of his ribcage.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy asked. He had been pondering that question for a while when he was pacing around his room. Of course he was over the moon that Raven had asked him to come to her room at seven, but he did not know the reason for it. Raven sat down on the edge of her bed and patted some space next to it, motioning him to sit down next to her and he did so.

"Well, uh," Raven was about to say the reason. About the clip Arion had shown them. About how she was wondering whether it was true or not. About how sorry she was for being so horrible to him for the past few years. About how she thought she may have feelings for him as well. About how maybe, just maybe, they could be a couple like Robin and Starfire. But now that it came to it, she had no idea how to say it, she was scared of making a mistake, and even more worried about his reaction. What would happen if it wasn't true? She shook her head. She had to do it, she couldn't keep him waiting while he was in her room and still interested. "Umm, when me and the others were still captured, Arion showed us a video from a camera at the tower... You were in it..."

"Really? What did I do?" Beast Boy questioned, seeming very oblivious to the fact all his moves had been watched and recorded on a film for the past couple of days, and he seemed quite disturbed by it.

"You - you came to my room, and you seemed to miss me a lot, maybe even a tiny bit more than the others, because you slept here on my bed and you were crying," she explained, finally managing to come out with all of the truth.

"Oh..." was all BB managed to say, and his cheeks had suddenly changed colour as he looked down at the ground.

"Well, do you?"

"Do what?"

Raven bit her lip, she must of sounded stupid then. "Do you l-like me?" She asked.

"I-in what way?"

"Uh-" She did not know what to say. She did not want to say the word 'love', which was the first thing that sprung to her mind, so she thought about a way to go around pronouncing the dreaded 'l' word that only couples used. "In a more than a friend way."

If Beast Boy hadn't changed from green to red before, he sure did now. "I-I" he stuttered. What was he meant to say? He had kept this secret going on for so long, and now she was asking to find it out, and he didn't know how to say it. He even thought about not admitting it yet, but when he looked up and saw Raven's eyes longing for the answer, he knew it wouldn't be fair on her. What's the worst that could happen? "I love you, in more than a friend way."

Raven had the largest smile on her face and she struggled to keep it in as he said those words. Those amazing, beautiful, fabulous words, that made her feel like she could do anything. Was this how true love felt like? Was this what she had been missing out on for so many lonely, miserable years? Her heart skipped a beat when he said the 'l' word. She didn't want to say it before, and now he had done it for her. She truly could not believe the way she felt, everything felt so dreamy and wonderful, she did not believe that she had not seen Beast Boy in that way before, the way he was able to make her feel. How could have she been so ignorant and horrid to him, when he had that power she never knew about over her? Robin's opinion couldn't of been more right, and for a minute she had to simply thank Arion for showing her that video, without it, maybe she wouldn't of ever realised what her heart truly wanted, desired, needed. She felt like she could conquer the whole world and go through hell and survive, as long as Beast Boy was by her side the whole time. Suddenly, something ripped through her thoughts, and she jumped.

"Raven, will you be my girlfriend?"

It wasn't that she did not like the question he had just asked her, but he had caught her by surprise, when she was thinking about how wonderful love is. That's why she jumped and stared at him totally confused, not because she did not want to. But that was enough to make him feel stupid for proposing the question so soon. Maybe she didn't actually like him. Maybe it was a joke or dare of some sort. That's why she smiled so much. After all, when did a crush ever like the person with the crush on them back? Especially when he had green skin and she had found him so annoying for such a long time?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so sudden, please ignore what I just said. I know you probably do not like me back, it's just that in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do, but now I see that it was totally stupid of me to-" something did not allow him to carry in his long and sincere apology. It was something on his lips. Something soft, and, so, so delicate.

She did not exactly know how she got the courage to do what she did, but it seemed to be the perfect moment to do it in. It was just that he told her those gorgeous words, and even said the 'l' word to her, and then asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had reacted in such a manner, and then his cute unneeded apology - she couldn't let him carry on. She couldn't allow the love of her life to feel guilty for asking her those words, when that was all she ever wanted to hear. So she did it. Just like that. She leaned in, and kissed him, right on the lips. It had been her first kiss, and she was extremely happy to have shared such an important moment with such a special person to her.

At first he had been incredibly surprised and shocked that he had forgotten entirely what he was meant to do or what was happening, even though it had not been his first time kissing a girl. He had never felt this way when he had kissed any of the others, though. This was special. After a few seconds, when he was conscious of what was going on, he followed her lead with his own lips. Using one hand he gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then brought it to her cheek, holding it, bringing them in closer. Slowly he introduced his tongue into her mouth, and he took over being the lead, since he had more experience. They did not stop making out for many minutes, and when they did they were both out of breath and smiling like idiots.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked once her breathing returned to more or less normal.

"Of course," he replied, his grin growing even larger than anyone ever thought possible.

"We'd better get some sleep, it's been a long few days," she said, and he nodded in agreement. He knew he did not get much sleep over the last couple of days, and guessed she got even less than him, having to sleep in a standing position while being tied to a wall. So he leaned in, kissed her on the forehead, wished her a good night and stood up then started to make his way to the door. "Wait!" She suddenly called, and he stopped and turned around to her. "We can sleep in my room tonight," she said with a grin on her face.

"You - you sure? Together? In the bed?" He asked, surprised. Since when did Raven act like this? That certainly wasn't a complaint though. She nodded, and he cautiously walked back over, then got into the bed next to her.

"Don't need to be so careful, I don't bite," she said with a chuckle, then added, "hard." They both giggled, then slid underneath the covers.

Robin had Starfire pinned against the door to the roof. The two were sharing an intense make out session, enjoying the time they were spending alone for the first time in about a week. They seemed that they simply could not get enough of each other. Robin gave her sloppy kisses all down her neck until he reached her collar bone, and then he began sucking on it, getting different reactions from her, from squealing and giggling to moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure. She would probably receive a hickey from the sucking, but in the moment they did not care, she could always cover it up until it disappeared. He finally moved his mouth away from her collar bone to look up into her eyes, smiling. He loved how he could bring such strong emotions to her, and make her act like no one else could get her to. He brought their lips together once again, but he broke the kiss not even a minute later, and stepped back.

"Robin?" Starfire asked uncertainly, confused as to why he stopped so suddenly.

"Star," he begun, as he got to one knee. "I've loved you for many years, you are the most beautiful, lovely girl I have ever met, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled a smart little black box with a navy ribbon on it out from his pocket, then opened it, while saying, "Will you marry me?"

Star was absolutely gobsmacked, her mouth imitated the shape of an 'O', as she stared down at the ring Robin was offering to her. It was a glistening silver, and in the middle it had many shiny crystals that formed the shape of a heart. On the inside if the ring there was writing that read, 'Starfire and Robin, in love forever'. From the quality she could tell it must of cost a fortune and it was not just any old ring. Her eyes welled up with tears from all the joy she was feeling.

"Yes, of course!" She said, throwing herself on the still kneeling Robin, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Robin himself was holding back from tearing up, he had been trying to pluck up the courage to pop the question for at least the past year, but after the recent events he decided he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to do it tonight. And he did. After the hug ended, he took the expensive ring out of the cushioned box, and slid it onto his now fiancé's finger. Then they began to kiss again. At first it started off as a little kiss of happiness, but soon it took off to a much more passionate kiss.

Again, Robin broke it off first, much to Starfire's disappointments once again.

"Let's go to our room, we can carry on in there," he suggested with a wink, and the smile returned to her pretty face as she nodded. So they did, they made their way down from the roof to their shared room which they hadn't been in together in what seemed absolute ages, when in reality it had only been a few days at that. When they first entered, the room seemed so cold, empty and lonely, almost as if it had missed them being inside of it. Soon, they changed the whole atmosphere of it though, as they both got into bed and got on with their business that involved a lot of making out. At the end, when they had both finished and were completely out of breath, they both held each other close, as if they never wanted to let go.

So that was it, the Titans had finally beat the two new villains, Arion and Castor, and saved Jump City from danger once again. Beast Boy had finally admitted his feelings to Raven, and she realised how much she really wanted and needed his love, and they became an official couple. Robin proposed to Starfire, who eagerly agreed, and now there will be most definitely be the sound of wedding bells in the Tower. Cyborg, on the other hand, is still alone, but will that change? Sequel (hopefully) coming soon.


End file.
